Sentiments Incontrôlables
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Inuyasha est un hanyo, Kagome est une taijiya. De vrais ennemis naturels. Mais Inuyasha et Kagome sont amis. Quand les sentimenst changent, la confusion règne...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement.

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Résumé

Sengoku Jidaï 

Il s'appelle Inuyasha, Elle s'appelle Kagome

Inuyasha est un hanyo, Kagome est une taijiya

De vrais ennemis naturels

Mais Inuyasha et Kagome sont amis. 

Quand le hanyo commence à ressentir de forts sentiments pour la jeune fille, celle-ci semble confuse. Pourquoi ?

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

Prologue

Une petite fille brune aux yeux chocolats, d'environ 8 ans accourt vers un garçon du même âge. Il avait de longs cheveux argents aux reflets noirs et avait de magnifiques yeux vert emeraude. Le garçon attendait la petite fille sous un arbre.

"Oi, gomen ne(désolée) d'être en retard ?!" s'écria t-elle toute joyeuse. Le garçon sourit avec tendresse.

"Ce n'est rien, je viens tout juste d'arriver !" répondit-il gentiment

"Alors pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir ?" demanda la fille

"Je... je ne pourrais plus te rendre visite... Cela devient trop dangereux... Tu pourrais être tuée si tu continues à venir dans la forêt toute seule !!!" dit le garçon tristement. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la petite fille et le jeune garçon la serra dans ses bras.

"Non, dis-moi la vérité !!!" implora la fillette.

"Onegai(S'il te plait), ne pleure pas ?! Je vais devoir me retirer au somment d'une montagne pour mon entraînement." répondit-il en essuyant les larmes.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?" s'écria t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du garçon.

"Gomen(Je suis désolé), je ne peux rien contre ce qui arrive... Mais, j'aimerais t'offrir ceci pour sceller notre engagement... Quand on sera plus grand, tu seras ma femme, ne ?" dit-il en offrant un costume à la petite fille.

"Mais c'est ton haori et hakama avec ton ruban préféré ?!" remarqua t-elle

"Oui, je veux que tu le gardes... parce que je sais qu'un jour, je te retrouverais et on sera finalement réunis, promis ? !" répondit le jeune garçon

"Promis. Je serais ta femme, la prochaine fois que l'on se reverra !!!" déclara t-elle avec sincérité. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment.

"Ne m'oublie pas, je te reviendrais un jour... Tu es la seule dans mon coeur. Aishiteru(Je t'aime)..." murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa petite fiancée.

"Je ne t'oublierais pas, j'attendrais ton retour... Aishiteru mo(Je t'aime aussi)..." murmura t-elle en retour.

C'était il y a dix ans...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre un

Elle avait bandé son arc et tira entre les deux yeux du youkaï. Celui-ci fâché rampa vers la jeune taïjiya qui esquiva et prit son ruban rouge mais le mille-pattes la mordit aux côtes et l'envoya en l'air. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua ensuite, c'est qu'une étrange personne l'observait fixement, cette personne avait les cheveux argents, les yeux ambres et deux oreilles de chien au dessus de la tête. Avant de s'évanouir, elle entendit son nom et...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Je sais, je n'ai pas donné de précision sur les personnages à part leur trait physique mais c'est fait exprès. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je suis de retour pour un nouveau fic. Pas grand chose ici, parce que c'est le prologue mais sans ça vous n'allez pas comprendre le fic...

Je vous préviens déjà, Inu/Kag ce n'est pas pour le moment... Et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui va souffrir(dans l'anime, c'est toujours Kagome qui souffre) C'est un monde alternatif...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	2. Chapitre un

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement.

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre un

"Argh... Nee-chan(grande soeur), tu n'y vas pas de main morte avec ton Hiraïkotsu !!!" se plaigna une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans, qui avait reçut le boomerang de sa soeur en plein estomac. Elles étaient en plein entrainement.

"Kagome ! Ca va ? Tu peux te lever ?" s'écria sa soeur en courant vers elle et l'aida à se relever.

"Oui, ça va ! Je ne suis pas morte, Sango !!!" rassura Kagome en regardant le visage inquiet de sa grande soeur. Toutes les deux étaient brunes, avec des yeux chocolats éclatants. Chacune avait sa propre beauté. Sango était réservée et timide alors que Kagome était ouverte et sauvage comme la tempête. Mais toutes les deux faisaient la paire et s'entendaient à merveille.

"KAGOME ! SANGO ! LE DINER EST PRET !!!" s'écria une voix familièrement féminine.

"C'est Mama !!! On devrait y aller !!!" conseilla la plus grande soeur.

"Oui, j'espère que c'est de l'Oden(c'est le plat préféré de Kagome) !!!! Oden ! Oden !" rêvassa Kagome. Une goutte manga apparut derrière la tête de Sango

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Kagome, Sango ! Nous sommes demandé dans un village près d'Edo, il doit y avoir un youkaï à exterminer ! Soyez prêtes à 6 heures demain matin." déclara un homme brun.

"Oui, Papa !!!" répondirent ses deux filles en même temps. Kohaku et Sôta accoururent. Kohaku était le troisième enfant et atteignait ses 14 ans tandis que Sôta était le cadet du haut de ses 13 ans.

"Papa ! On peut y aller aussi ?! Onegai(S'il te plait) ?!" supplièrent les deux jeunes garçons.

"Gomen(Je suis désolé) mais vous n'êtes pas encore prêts, mes fils ! Peut-être la prochaine fois !!!" suggéra Papa

"Mou... C'est pas juste que Oneeue(grande soeur) et Nee-chan aient le droit d'y aller !!!" bouda Sôta

"Quand elles avaient notre âge, elles allaient en mission !!!" ajouta Kohaku

"Ce que Papa n'ose pas vous dire c'est vous êtes encore trop faibles ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !" sourit Kagome

"Papa ! Mama ! Nee-chan se moque de nous !!!" s'écria Sôta

"N'empêche, elle a raison !!!" renchérit Sango et toutes les deux s'enfuirent dans leur chambre parce qu'elles se faisaient pourchasser par deux petits frères furieux.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Le lendemain comme prévu, le petit groupe de Taïjiya(exterminateurs) était en route pour Edo. Sango était vêtue de son kimono habituel tandis que Kagome portait un costume blanc et rouge(A/N c'est le même costume que Mimogi et Botan dans l'épisode 63, les jeunes prêtresses)

"Pourquoi aimes-tu tellement porter ce vetement ?" demanda Sango à sa soeur alors qu'elles chevauchaient Kirara qui volait.

"Eh bien parce que je me sens bien là-dedans ! Je n'aime pas trop les kimonos féminins traditionels !" répondit Kagome

"Tu n'aimes rien qui soit conventionnel ! Regarde, de la famille, tu dois être la seule qui s'habille comme ça... en plus, c'est pareille pour l'uniforme des Taïjiya, tu es la seule qui porte autre chose que le noir !!!" dit la grande soeur et Kagome gloussa de rire.

"Tu te rappelles de la tête de Papa quand il m'a vu le première fois dans mon uniforme ?!" demanda la petite soeur

"Tu parles, il a failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Tout le monde était en noir et tu es arrivée en haori et hakama blanc et bleu !!!" soupira Sango

"Je n'aime pas ressembler à tout le monde, ce n'est pas ma faute !!!" se défendit Kagome

"Les filles, nous allons bientôt arriver !!!" cria leur père à terre

"On arrive, Papa !!!" répondit Kagome. Le village semblait paisible et pourtant quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quand les Taïjiya arrivèrent près de la hutte du chef du village, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et une vieille miko les accueillirent.

"Konnichiwa(Bonjour), je suis le chef du village et voici Kaede-sama, notre miko..." dit l'homme

"Konnichiwa ! Montrez-nous le dernier endroit où vous avez aperçu le youkaï !" dit Papa. Ils se rendirent dans la forêt. Kagome et Sango se changèrent puisque les hommes étaient déjà prêts. La grande soeur s'habilla de sa combinaison noire et rose alors que Kagome enfila son costume blanc et bleu(A/N c'est exactement le même que celui de Bankotsu, le chef des Shichinintaï dans l'épisode 110). Elles rejoignirent leur père. Papa soupira en voyant Kagome habillée de la sorte.

"Kagome, pourquoi ne pas te vêtir comme nous autres ?!" demanda Papa tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

"Parce que j'aime ce vêtement !!!" dit Kagome. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter car l'appât mis en place attira le youkaï, enfin les youkaï.

"Shimatta(Merde) !!! Nous sommes tombés sur un nid de milles-pattes géants !!!" avertit Papa. Le combat fit rage, un à un les youkaï tombèrent raides morts. Kagome faisait face au dernier, d'un coup de queue, il fit valdinguer la jeune taijiya contre un arbre. Durant l'affrontement, elle perdit le ruban rouge qui entourait sa taille et le chercha partout. Comme par malheur, le ruban se trouvait près du mille-pattes. Sango vint aider sa soeur à se relever.

"Nee-chan, rien de cassé ?" s'inquiéta la grande soeur

"Ca va ! Je dois récupérer mon ruban !!!" dit Kagome en courant vers le démon.

"C'est trop dangereux ! Mama en achètera un autre pour toi !!!" s'écria Sango mais sa soeur n'écoutait plus. Elle avait bandé son arc et tira entre les deux yeux du youkaï. Celui-ci fâché rampa vers la jeune taïjiya qui esquiva et prit son ruban rouge mais le mille-pattes la mordit aux côtes et l'envoya en l'air. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua ensuite, c'est qu'une étrange personne l'observait fixement, cette personne avait les cheveux argents, les yeux ambres et deux oreilles de chien au dessus de la tête. Avant de s'évanouir, elle entendit son nom et...

"HIRAIKOTSU !!!" s'écria Sango en envoyant son boomerang qui tua le démon sur le coup.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre deux

"Oh, je ne te trouve pas repoussant si c'est ça que tu veux savoir... D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas dire que beaucoup de démon soit aussi mignon que toi, Inuyasha !" s'écria Kagome et elle partit. La jeune fille laissa Inuyasha, abasourdi. Seulement une seule personne avant Kagome ne le trouvait pas repoussant, c'était sa propre mère. Mais delà à le trouver mignon, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Ok, voilà le vrai chapitre... Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Inuyasha fait une apparition... Pourquoi Kagome tient tellement à ce ruban ? Quitte à perdre la vie ? Vous le saurez un jour... Qui est la petite fille et le petit garçon du prologue ? Je vous laisse dans le doute, ne ? ^_^ Ou peut-être pas ? Il y en a déjà qui ont une idée...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	3. Chapitre deux

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre deux

Kagome se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, une douleur fulgurante aux côtes. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kaede et Sango l'observaient.

"Kagome ? Tu es enfin réveillée ! Kami-sama(Dieu) soit loué !!!" s'exclama la grand soeur. Kagome essaya de se relever et grimaça de douleur.

"Attention mon enfant, tu n'as pas encore bien récupérée..." avertit la miko et la convalescente acquiesça.

"Je vais avertir Papa que tu es réveillé ! Nous partirons sûrement demain matin !" dit Sango. En effet, les Taïjiya passèrent la nuit dans le village de Kaede. Kagome se réveilla la nuit, prise d'une soudaine envie de prendre l'air, elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches et sortit de la hutte. La jeune Taïjiya erra dans la forêt sans but précis. Elle s'arrêta près d'un majestueux arbre. Elle posa sa main sur le tronc. Depuis un moment, elle sentait déjà une présence mais elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée.

"Qui que vous soyez ! Arrêtez de m'espionner et si vous voulez quelque chose, alors parlez !!!" dit fortement Kagome en ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner pour voir la personne qui sauta de la branche.

"Tu es bien brave pour une ningen(humaine) !!!" dit une voix masculine. La Taïjiya se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Tout ce qu'elle fit c'est observer tranquillement. Du côté de l'inconnu, il s'attendait à des cris ou à des menaces mais rien n'arriva.

"Tu n'as pas peur de moi ou même que je te tue !!!" demanda le jeune homme avec des oreilles de chien au dessus de la tête.

"Si c'était ton attention première, tu l'aurais fait plus tôt ! Concernant la peur, non je n'ai pas peur de toi !!! Pourquoi le devrais-je ?" rétorqua Kagome

"Keh, parce que tous les ningen sont effrayés quand ils me voient !" dit simplement le jeune inconnu

"Je m'appelle Kagome et toi ?" s'enquit la jeune fille

"Inuyasha..." grogna t-il

"Ravie de te connaitre, Inuyasha... Oh, mais je dois y aller !!!" dit rapidement la taïjiya en courant vers le village

"Oh, je ne te trouve pas repoussant si c'est ça que tu veux savoir... D'ailleurs, je ne peux pas dire que beaucoup de démon soit aussi mignon que toi, Inuyasha !" s'écria Kagome et elle partit. La jeune fille laissa Inuyasha, abasourdi. Seulement une seule personne avant Kagome ne le trouvait pas repoussant, c'était sa propre mère. Mais delà à le trouver mignon, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Le lendemain, le groupe de Taijiya reprit la route pour leur village. Kagome se sentait mieux. Sa soeur et elle chevauchaient Kirara. La plus jeune des soeurs se retourna et vit sur la branche d'un arbre, Inuyasha. Elle lui fit au revoir de la main et sourit.

"Nee-chan, pour qui tu agites la main ?" demanda Sango à sa soeur

"Oh, un ami..." dit seulement la jeune fille et tout le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Du côté d'Inuyasha, il vit simplement la forme de Kagome s'effacer à l'horizon. Il soupira profondément.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Deux mois plus tard, la forteresse des Taijiya se fit attaquer par des youkaï. Ils étaient des centaines à s'en prendre au villageois. Les exterminateurs eurent des heures difficiles.

"DONNEZ-NOUS LE SHIKON NO TAMA !!!" grogna un youkaï hideux.

"Plutôt mourir que de le donner aux youkaï tels que vous !!!" répondit Papa. Les démons tuèrent presque tout le monde, Sango, Kagome et Papa furent blessés. Kagome extermina le dernier youkaï et s'évanouit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle s'assura de l'état de santé des survivants. Grâce à Kami, toute sa famille était vivante... Plus une ou deux familles mais le reste du village fut incendié et détruit par le combat et les démons.

"Minna, approchez !!! Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez et suivez-moi ! On ne peut pas resté ici, encore !" dit Kagome, elle secoua son père doucement.

"Papa, debout, onegai !!!" implora la jeune Taijiya. Son père s'étira.

"Kagome, tu vas bien ? Et les autres ?" s'inquiéta Papa

"Toute la famille est en vie ! Il reste 2 ou 3 familles !!! Nous devons partir avant qu'il n'y ait d'autre youkaï..." dit Kagome. Mama, Sôta, Kohaku s'approchèrent. Kagome alla chercher Sango évanouit un peu plus loin. Les autres familles se rassemblèrent autour de Papa.

"Papa, prenez Kirara ! Elle pourra vous transporter tous les 4 ! Allez au village près d'Edo, je suis sûre qu'ils nous accueilleront..." conseilla Kagome

"Et Sango et toi ?" renchérit Mama

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Nee-chan est juste inconsciente, je vais la porter sur mon dos !!!" expliqua la jeune Taïjiya.

"Mais tu vas t'épuiser ! Non, je reste avec toi !" protesta Papa

"Non Papa, le Shikon no Tama doit être dans un lieu sûr, Kaede-sama est une miko, elle pourra nous aider !!! Onegai, part en premier, je serais bien, je te le jure !!!" implora Kagome. Papa soupira profondément, très inquiet.

"Soit, je vous attends, ta soeur et toi au village d'Edo ! Mais fais attention à toi !!!" dit Papa. Il appela tout le monde, les autres famille partirent avec les seuls chevaux qu'ils restaient.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome s'assura que sa soeur était transportable, prit quelques fournitures. Elle regarda une dernière fois son village dévasté et serra le poing.

"Je vous vengerais tous !!!" jura Kagome. Tant de morts pour cette simple perle... Elle partit avec son précieux fardeau sur le dos. La route ne fut pas paisible, des youkaï ou des bandits les menacèrent mais Kagome s'en débarrassa assez rapidement. A l'aube, la jeune Taïjiya arriva aux portes du village. Papa, Mama, Sôta, Kohaku, Kaede et une autre jeune fille l'attendaient.

"Nee-chan !!!" cria Sôta et Kohaku en accourant vers leur grande soeur. Kagome sourit et s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. Une paire d'yeux ambre observait cette scène aussi du haut d'une branche. La personne vit les deux frères aider la plus grande soeur tandis que le père portait Kagome. Elle semblait exténuée et d'après les odeurs, elle avait dû rencontrer des youkaï. Inuyasha fixa une dernière fois Kagome et partit.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre trois

"Tu es une Taïjiya et lui c'est un démon ?! Comment ?" demanda Kikyo

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Voilà, le Shikon no Tama fait son apparition... Devinez à qui appartiennent tous les youkaï qui ont attaqué la forteresse Taijiya ? En premier lieu, la perle vient du village des Taijiya dans l'anime, parce que la tombe de Midoriko est là-bas. Alors c'est un peu normal que dans mon fic, le Shikon était dans les mains de Papa(père de Kagome). Au prochain chapitre...

Coucou à Nahi-chan(contente que le fic te plaise), Lyly-chan et Bubblegum...

Bubblegum : merci pour les compliments, c'est trop gentil ^_^

Lyly-chan : Désolée pour l'attente, mais ma priorité va à "Combat pour la vie" car ça devient sérieux, j'espère que tu me comprends ?!

Nahi-chan :*rouge comme une tomate bien mûre* je suis vraiment gênée, tu ne vas vraiment pas arrêter de me complimenter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que tu le dis !!! Je me débrouille... Ce n'est pas un honneur que je te fais, mais un cadeau en remerciement de te nombreux reviews ^_~, alors arrête de me remercier. Concernant, le petit garçon du prologue, ça ne peut être Inuyasha car il n'a pas de reflets noirs dans ses cheveux ni les yeux verts. 

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	4. Chapitre trois

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre trois

Kagome émergea de sa torpeur et remarqua des paires d'yeux familiers. Mama, Papa, Sango et ses deux frères l'observaient.

"Kagome, Kami-sama soit loué ! Tu t'es réveillée ! On a vraiment cru te perdre !!!" s'exclama Mama

"Je ne suis pas aussi facile à tuer, Mama !!!" répondit sa fille

"Nee-chan, on m'a dit que c'était toi qui s'étais occupée de moi quand j'étais inconsciente ! Arigato petite soeur !!!" dit Sango

"C'est rien du tout, tu aurais fais la même chose pour moi, on est une famille, ne ?" rétorqua la jeune soeur

"Nous allons nous installer dans ce village, puisque le notre est carrément détruit..." annonça Papa. Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Kagome mais elle ne dit rien.

"D'ailleurs, le Shikon no Tama est entre de bonnes mains ici, puisqu'il y a deux miko..." ajouta Papa. Pendant toute la journée tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations, les hommes construisant une hutte pour les Taïjiya et les femmes aidant pour le repas, l'eau et les fournitures. Kagome s'habilla de son haori et hakama blanc avec le ruban rouge et partit en forêt. Elle se retrouva de nouveau sous le majestueux arbre. Mais cette fois-ci, Inuyasha sauta à terre et se posta derrière elle.

"C'est le Goshinboku(arbre sacré) !" informa t-il

"Voilà, pourquoi, je me sens toujours purifiée à son contact !!! Cela fait longtemps, Inuyasha !!!" dit Kagome en se retournant.

"J'ai entendu les villageois dire que ta famille et toi, alliez vous installer ici !" dit Inuyasha

"Oui, les youkaï ont détruit notre forteresse ! Ils étaient après, le Shikon no Tama !!!" admit Kagome avec tristesse

"Et tu n'as pas peur que je le veuille aussi ?" remarqua le démon

"Bizarrement, je te fais confiance... Si tu avais voulu le prendre, tu l'aurais fait pendant que tout le monde était blessé..." répondit la jeune Taïjiya. Elle sourit et Inuyasha tourna la tête.

"Ano... Pourquoi, tu ne portes pas le même uniforme que tous les autres Taïjiya ? Et pourquoi, tiens-tu tellement à ce ruban autour de ta taille ?" demanda Inuyasha, curieux

"Parce que je me sens bien dedans !!! Pour le ruban, c'est une vieille histoire..." dit Kagome. Soudain, un bruit derrière les buissons se fit entendre.

"KAGOME-SAN, TU VAS BIEN ? YOUKAI, RECULE-TOI OU JE TE TUE !!!" s'écria une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons, elle avait une légère ressemblance avec Kagome. Celle-ci se rappela l'avoir vu avant de s'évanouir quelques jours plus tôt.

"Hmm, Miko-san, c'est mon ami ! Il ne va rien faire ! Baissez votre arc !!!" dit Kagome en s'avança vers Inuyasha pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

"D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre... ton nom ?" ajouta la Taïjiya. La miko baissa son arc et soupira.

"Kikyo. J'ai cru qu'il t'attaquait..." avoua la miko.

"Kikyo, voici Inuyasha. Inuyasha, c'est Kikyo, l'une des deux miko du village..." présenta Kagome et les deux autres se saluèrent.

"Tu es une Taïjiya et lui c'est un démon ?! Comment ?" demanda Kikyo

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis exterminateur de youkaï que je dois être ennemie avec tous. Ceux qui veulent me tuer ou me manger, sont à exterminer... Avec les autres, je n'ai aucun problème..." informa Kagome sincèrement.

"Ano... ce n'est pas ça mais je vais retourner au village, est-ce que tu viens avec moi, Kagome-san ?!" dit Kikyo. Kagome regarda Inuyasha et suivit la miko.

"Ja(bye) Inuyasha !!! Contente de t'avoir revu !!!" dit-elle et les deux jeunes filles partirent.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Quelques mois passèrent, Kikyo tomba lentement amoureuse d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci était plus attiré par Kagome qui restait mystérieuse à ses yeux. Kagome et Inuyasha devinrent de très bons amis. Elle apprit qu'il était un hanyo. Un soir, comme elle le faisait souvent, Kagome était assise sur le toit de sa hutte à observer le ciel quand une personne bondit et s'assit près d'elle.

"Où étais-tu toute la journée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans les parages ?" demanda Inuyasha un peu ennuyé.

"Nulle part, j'étais à mon ancien village..." dit simplement Kagome tout en continuant à fixer le ciel.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu y vas souvent ? Pour quoi faire ?" s'enquit le hanyo

"Hmmm, juste pour me souvenir de ma promesse... Demo, ce n'est pas la nouvelle lune ce soir ?" dit Kagome en se tournant vers son ami.

"Oui, je suis venu pour savoir si tu étais rentrée..." avoua Inuyasha.

"C'est trop gentil de ta part... mais je sais me débrouiller seule... Descendons, tu vas perdre tes pouvoirs d'un moment à un autre et je ne veux pas que tu te brises le cou à cause de moi..." ajouta Kagome et ils descendirent du toit.

"Keh, tu me considères comme un faible ou quoi ?" grogna le hanyo mais maintenant 100% humain.

"Non, je te considère seulement comme mon meilleur ami et je m'inquiète pour toi, baka !!!" dit la Taïjiya en lui prenant la main et l'amenant dans la hutte. Inuyasha rougit mais se laissa entraîner.

"Minna ! Inuyasha reste pour la nuit, c'est la nouvelle lune !!!" dit Kagome. Toute la famille était autour du feu et souriait aux deux amis. Toute la famille de Kagome était au courant de l'état d'Inuyasha et il a avoué lui-même que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait autant confiance en des ningen. Habitué à se faire rejeter par les youkaï et les ningen, Inuyasha ne faisait confiance en personne, jusqu'à Kagome. Et avec sa famille, il se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise. Même Kikyo n'était pas dans le secret. 

"Inuyasha, je t'ai posé un futon dans la chambre des filles, si tu en as besoin..." dit Mama.

"Arigato... Mama !" remercia Inuyasha un peu gêné. Mama et Papa avaient demandé qu'Inuyasha les appelle ainsi car pour eux, le hanyo était comme un troisième fils et ils ne faisaient aucune différence.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Dans la chambre, Kagome et Sango discutaient. Inuyasha se posta près de la porte et sans le vouloir entendit la conversation.

"Tu y es encore allée, ne ?" demanda Sango

"Oui, je ne peux m'empêcher, Sango !!! J'ai l'impression de briser ma promesse..." répondit Kagome

"Mais tu ne l'as pas cassé, petite soeur ! On ne pouvait pas rester à la forteresse..." expliqua la grande soeur. Inuyasha frappa doucement et entra.

"Ah Inuyasha, Mama t'a préparé ton futon !!!" dit Kagome avec un faible sourire.

"Je me demande si notre mère est consciente de ce qu'elle fait ?" dit Sango

"De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Inuyasha

"De toutes les mères du Sengoku Jidaï, ce doit être la seule qui pense à mettre un garçon dans la chambre de ses filles pour la nuit !!!" répondit la plus âgée des Taïjiya.

"Faut voir le bon côté des choses, elles nous fait, tous les trois confiance !" soupira Kagome. Tous eurent la goutte manga et soupirèrent. La vérité était que Mama est bizarre et très ouverte d'esprit, un peu trop peut-être...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre quatre

"C'est simple, tu as beau lui ressembler mais ses yeux ne m'ont jamais menti... Depuis le début !!! Et je lui fais confiance..." expliqua la jeune fille tandis que le démon disparut en poussière. 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Comme vous le voyez, Inu et Kag sont amis. Kikyo est amoureuse du hanyo et dans mon fic, il ne retournera pas ses sentiments. Au fait, Papa ressemble au père de Sango dans l'anime et Mama, eh bien c'est la mère de Kagome dans l'anime ^_^ Mon histoire commence à prendre forme...

Toujours coucou à mes reviewers

Bubblegum : ravie que mes fics te plaisent ^_^

Lyly-chan : Tu as vraiment cru que le garçon du début c'était Inuyasha...?! J'ai dû mal le décrire ou quoi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait les yeux verts ? Enfin, bon ce n'est pas Inuyasha, dommage tu aurais voulu savoir, ne ?

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	5. Chapitre quatre

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre quatre

Un jour, alors que tout était paisible autour d'Edo. Des centaines de youkaï attaquèrent le village à la recherche du Shikon no Tama. Kaede et Kikyo firent de leur mieux pour maintenir un kenkaï mais elles étaient trop faibles. Papa, Sango, Kagome, Kohaku et Sôta décidèrent de se battre accompagnés par les hommes du village. Aussitôt, ils furent aidés d'Inuyasha qui voulait protéger Kagome ainsi que son nouveau "chez lui". Malheureusement, alors que personne ne s'y attendait un insecte s'empara de la perle qui était dans le temple. Les youkaï furent exterminés mais l'insecte volant avait déjà le Shikon entre ses pattes.

"Kami-sama ! Il a le Shikon no tama !!!" s'écria Kaede. Tous regardaient le youkaï partir. Il était bien trop haut pour être inquiéter par Inuyasha. Kikyo banda son arc et visa le démon.

"NON !!!" s'écria Kagome mais c'était trop tard, la flèche arriva à sa cible, tua le démon mais brisa également la perle et tous les morceaux s'éparpillèrent dans la nature...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

La famille se Kagome ainsi que Kaede, Kikyo et Inuyasha étaient autour du feu. Leur visage s'étaient rembrunit.

"Il faut rassembler tous les kakera !!!" dit Papa au bout d'un long moment.

"C'est sûr, ils ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains..." ajouta Kaede

"C'est bizarre, on dirait que c'est la même personne qui a envoyé ces youkaï attaquer notre forteresse, la dernière fois ?!" observa Sango.

"Qui irait à la chasse aux kakera ? Le village a toujours besoin de protection... On ne sait même pas par où commencer..." dit Kagome. Kikyo resta silencieuse tandis qu'Inuyasha n'avait rien à dire. Ils se séparèrent et rentèrent tous chez eux, la tête pleines de confusion. Le lendemain, Kaede accourut vers la hutte de Papa et Mama.

"Kikyo a décidé de partir à la recherche des Kakera, seule !!!" apprit-elle à toute la famille. Inuyasha qui était sur un arbre, bondit près d'eux.

"Mais elle va se faire tuer ! Les youkaï deviennent vraiment très puissants quand ils sont en possession de Kakera !!!" dit Papa.

"De plus, elle n'est pas encore assez entrainée, ce n'est qu'une apprentie miko..." ajouta Kaede.

"Ok, Inuyasha tu peux repérer Kikyo grâce à ton odorat... On va aller la chercher !!!" dit Kagome en sautant sur Kirara.

"Hey, petite soeur, je viens aussi !!!" s'écria Sango en montant sur le démon-chat.

"Papa et les autres, restez protéger le village !!!" conseilla Kagome

"Compte sur nous ! Faites attention à vous les enfants !!!" dit Papa

"Mes enfants, amusez-vous bien !" s'écria Mama et tout le monde eurent la goutte manga. Sango, Kagome et Inuyasha partirent. Papa observa sa femme, ahuri.

"Koi(amour), nos enfants s'en vont dans un voyage périlleux et tout ce que tu trouves à leur dire c'est 'amusez-vous bien' ?" demanda t-il. Mama sembla réfléchir un moment.

"Oh, tu as raison ! J'aurais dû leur demander s'ils comptaient rentrer pour le dîner !!! Ils vont sûrement avoir faim, les pauvres !!!" répondit Mama en allant s'occuper de son repas. Son mari et ses fils tombèrent à la renverse, façon manga.

"Mama a toujours eu trop confiance en Nee-chan et Oneeue !!!" soupira Kohaku

"Maintenant encore plus qu'elles sont avec Inu Onii-chan !!!" ajouta Sôta en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Mes fils, votre mère était déjà vraiment bizarre... Seulement là, ce n'est plus de la confiance, c'est de la pure folie..." soupira Papa.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe d'Inuyasha s'activait à trouver Kikyo avant qu'il se ne soit trop tard. Après une demi-journée de route, ils la trouvèrent en très mauvaise posture. Elle était bléssée gravement à l'épaule. Le youkaï prenait l'apparence souhaitée. En ce moment, il ressemblait à un taureau-youkaï.

"Sango, amène Kikyo au village avec Kirara ! Inuyasha et moi allons nous occuper de ce démon !" dit Kagome à sa soeur

"Tu es sûre ? Je..." rétorqua la grande soeur

"Il n'est pas l'heure de discuter... Kikyo a perdu beaucoup de sang !!!" remarqua la jeune Taijiya. Sango acquiesça et porta Kikyo sur Kirara.

"Le démon a 2 kakera sur son front !!!" murmura Kikyo et elle s'évanouit. Kirara prit son envol.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, faites attention à vous deux !!!" s'inquiéta Sango et elle partit.

"Kagome reste derrière moi !!!" conseilla Inuyasha en attaquant le démon avec son sankotessô. C'était un combat au corps à corps. Soudain, le démon se transforma en Inuyasha. Et devant Kagome deux hanyo se battaient. Kagome banda son arc et visa. Les deux Inuyasha s'arrêtèrent nets.

"Kagome, c'est moi le vrai !!!" dit l'un

"Non, ne l'écoute pas, il ment !!!" ajouta l'autre. La Taïjiya observa les deux attentivement puis elle sourit. Elle pointa sur celui de gauche qui semblait être le démon et laissa partir sa flèche qui s'empala sur le front du faux Inuyasha.

"KISAMA !!! Comment ?" bégaya le youkaï

"C'est simple, tu as beau lui ressembler mais ses yeux ne m'ont jamais menti... Depuis le début !!! Et je lui fait confiance..." expliqua la jeune fille alors que le démon disparut en poussière. Inuyasha soupira de soulagement et ramassa les deux kakera.

"Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!!" avoua t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

"Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais pu te confondre avec un autre ? Tu me sous-estimes grandement, Inuyasha ! Je n'ai pas ton odorat mais mon coeur ne se trompe pas..." dit Kagome. Inuyasha rougit légèrement. Il mit Kagome sur son dos et ils rentrèrent au village. En arrivant, ils se rendirent dans la hutte de Kaede. Tout le monde était là en train de soigner Kikyo.

"Alors, elle va bien ?" demanda Kagome

"Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang mais elle va s'en sortir !!! Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos !!!" lui apprit Kaede.

"Nous avons récupéré 2 morceaux du Shikon !" dit Inuyasha

"Je crois bien que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir aller à chasse au kakera !" admit Papa

"Mais comment ? Aucun de nous n'a de pouvoir miko pour ressentir les kakera !!!" demanda Kagome

"Tu te trompes Kagome ! Tu as ce pouvoir..." sourit Mama et tout le monde retint leur respiration.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre cinq

"Hmm... Tu sens bon !!!" avoua Inuyasha à demi-conscient. Kagome rougit et son coeur battait la chamade.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Tadaa ! Suspense ? Enfin, pas vraiment... Le Shikon est brisé, vous savez à peu près ce qui va se passer concernant la chasse aux kakera... Maintenant la vraie histoire va commencer !!!

Lyly-chan : Heureuse que tu ais aimé la fin de "Combat pour la vie" et espère vraiment que tu trouveras le même plaisir à lire" Sentiments Incontrôlables" ^_^

Nahi-chan : Non, ce n'est ni Naraku ni Kouga parce qu'ils n'ont pas les cheveux argents reflets noirs et les yeux verts. Et avant de me demander si c'est Sesshoumaru, je réponds : non. Moi aussi, j'aime bien les extraits que je mets en fin de chapitre, enfin c'est normal parce que c'est moi qui les choisis ^_^

Ne soyez pas impatientes, le mystérieux garçon va faire son apparition bientôt...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	6. Chapitre cinq

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre cinq

"NANI ?" s'écrièrent tout le monde

"N'oublie pas que je suis une miko avant d'être la femme de ton père et j'ai remarqué que tu es la seule a avoir les aptitudes de miko même s'il ne sont pas au maximum comme ceux de kaede-sama." expliqua Mama

"Ce que tu es train de me dire c'est que j'ai hérité de tes dons miko ?" demanda Kagome

"Tout à fait mais il ne seront jamais à puissance maximum car tu es une Taijiya avant tout mais vous pourrez partir à la chasse aux kakera car tu ressentiras les fragments..." poursuivit Mama

"Ok, alors je te fais confiance, Mama. Je vais ranger mon sac de voyage !!!" décida Kagome

"J'y vais aussi !!!" ajouta Inuyasha

"Tu n'y es pas obligé, tu sais ?" rétorqua Kagome avec un sourire, Inuyasha se détourna

"Keh, si tu n'es pas là, les villageois vont me rendre dingue !!!" avoua le hanyo

"Nee-chan, tu peux compter sur moi aussi !" dit Sango

"Et nous aussi !!!" s'écrièrent Sôta et Kohaku

"Non mes fils, mes deux meilleurs Taijiya s'en vont alors il m'en faudra deux nouveaux !!!" admit Papa

"C'est vrai, on ira en mission avec toi ?" demanda Sôta

"Yay ! On va exterminer des youkaï avec Papa !!!" ajouta Kohaku. Tout le monde sourit.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kaede, Papa et le reste de sa famille étaient devant la hutte pour dire au revoir à Sango, Inuyasha et Kagome.

"Mama, c'est pour ça que tu m'a confectionné le costume des jeunes prêtresses ?" demanda Kagome

"Oui, je savais que tes pouvoirs allaient se réveiller un jour !!!" répondit Mama

"Nee-chan on est prêt à partir !!!" informa Sango. Toute la famille se serra dans les bras même Inuyasha qui fut réellement gêné. Les trois amis partirent.

"PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS, LES ENFANTS !!!" s'écria Papa

"Revenez de temps en temps et ne dépensez pas l'argent d'un coup, achetez-moi un cadeau !!!" conseilla Mama. Papa et ses deux fils eurent la goutte manga

"Mama, c'est vraiment le plus important ?!" s'enquit Sôta

"Bien sûr Sôta, après tout ils vont en voyage !!!" rétorqua innocemment Mama *_*

"Koi, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir que nos enfants s'en vont !!!" dit Papa

"Hmm, je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont rentrer ? Je vais peut-être leur faire des kimonos pour la fête de la lumière..." se dit Mama et elle partit vaquer à ses occupations. Laissant les trois hommes de la maison abasourdis.

"Mama est vraiment sans espoir..." soupira Kohaku et les deux autres acquiescèrent.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Je ne sais pas si c'est ça mais je sens comme un kakera vers le nord !!!" indiqua Kagome. Sa soeur et elle étaient sur Kirara tandis qu'Inuyasha courait.

"Ok, on va se diriger vers le nord !" conclu Sango. Ils voyagèrent quelques heures et bientôt se retrouvèrent en face d'un ours possédant 2 kakera sur le front. La bataille fut rondement menée, Inuyasha administrant le coup final. Et au fil des semaines, le petit groupe rencontra des petits youkaï sans importance et récupéra une dizaine de fragment. Sango, Kagome et Inuyasha voyageaient en barque quand une jeune femme tomba dans l'eau du haut du précipice. Inuyasha sauta dans l'eau pour la sauver. Ils étaient sur la berge quand la jeune fille s'éveilla.

"Aaaah ! Youkaï !!!!" cria t-elle. Sango et Kagome lui expliqua qu'Inuyasha n'était pas vraiment mauvais. Ils apprirent qu'elle s'appelait Nazuna. Celle-ci leur apprit que des araignées géantes avaient attaqué le temple dans lequel elle vivait. Nazuna cherchait quelqu'un pour sauver le bonze. La nuit tomba petit à petit et Inuyasha commença à se sentir anxieux. Kagome et Sango le remarquèrent.

"Kagome, Inuyasha attendez-nous ici ! Je vais avec Nazuna-chan pour inspecter les lieux..." dit Sango. Les deux jeunes femmes partirent. Inuyasha s'assit au pied d'un arbre.

"S'il n'y a rien dans ce temple, on va se trouver un refuge plus loin ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le soir de la nouvelle lune et devenir humain..." dit Kagome

"Je n'aime pas être inutile et sans puissance !!!" rétorqua Inuyasha

"Hey, tous les humains ne sont pas inutiles et inférieurs aux youkaï !!!" se défendit la taijiya. le hanyo sourit.

"Je sais..." dit-il. Cela faisait trop longtemps que Sango et Nazuna étaient parties. Kagome s'inquiéta.

"Inuyasha reste ici, ta transformation est finie !!!" dit Kagome

"Je viens aussi ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir toute seule !!!" répliqua Inuyasha. Kagome soupira, il était trop têtu. Arrivés au temple, ils se séparèrent. Inuyasha rencontra l'araignée à tête d'humain tandis que Kagome retrouva Nazunan Sango et Kirara, inconscientes. Ne pouvant les réveiller, elle décida d'aller voir Inuyasha pour un peu d'aide mais elle fut prit d'horreur en voyant la bête mordre Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA !!!" pleura t-elle. Le jeune homme fut surpris par les larmes de la jeune fille. 

'Elle pleure... Kagome pleure pour moi...?!' pensa Inuyasha. Kagome tira plusieurs flèches, toutes avaient cette lumière rose qui les entourait. Cela tua le youkaï immédiatement qui relâcha Inuyasha aussitôt. Kagome accourut vers le jeune homme et le serra dans ses bras.

"Kagome...?!" murmura Inuyasha couvert de sueur.

"Shhh, ne parle pas ! Dans le sac de Sango, il y a des herbes médicinales que Kaede-sama nous a donné. Je vais t'en ramener et tu iras beaucoup mieux !!!" expliqua Kagome paniquée. Elle accourut vers Sango, fouilla dans son sac et revint vers Inuyasha qui s'était endormi. Kagome essuya son front. Il émergea.

"Gomen ne de t'avoir réveillé ?! Tiens prends ça, au moins tu tiendras jusqu'au lever du jour..." dit Kagome en fourrant l'herbe dans la bouche du malade.

"Pourquoi... pleurais-tu ?" s'enquit le hanyo temporairement humain.

"Parce que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir !" répondit la taijiya

"Tu pleurais... pour moi ?" demanda Inuyasha

"Ben oui, baka ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !!!" dit Kagome

"Ano... je peux avoir tes cuisses ?" dit-il. Kagome se positionna contre le mur, mit doucement la tête du jeune homme sur ses cuisses. Il enfouit son nez près du ventre de la jeune fille.

"Hmm... Tu sens bon !!!" avoua Inuyasha à demi-conscient. Kagome rougit et son coeur battait la chamade.

'Le pense t-il vraiment ? Pourquoi mon coeur bat aussi vite ?' pensa Kagome et elle s'endormit aussi.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre six

"Ma Kagome, tu n'a pas changé... et je t'aime toujours..." murmura le youkaï

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Moments kawaiii entre Inu/Kag... Je sais, j'ai copié un peu sur l'épisode où on voit Inuyasha se transformer en humain pour la première fois dans l'anime mais j'adorais trop la scène du "Tu sens bon !" ^_^ L'extrait du chapitre six est alléchant, ne ? Alors à suivre...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	7. Chapitre six

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre six

Kagome se réveilla en sentant le vent lui caresser le visage. Elle était sur le dos d'Inuyasha qui semblait en pleine forme.

"Kagome, tu es enfin réveillée ?!" s'exclama Sango

"Où va t-on aussi vite ?" demanda Kagome

"Nazuna nous a informé d'une rumeur sur les kakera, il se pourrait que ce youkaï en possède plusieurs..." dit Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, tu vas mieux ?!" s'enquit la jeune taijiya

"Keh, mon corps est résistant... mais merci..." dit-il doucement. Kagome sourit.

Dans la journée, ils croisèrent le youkaï, c'était un genre de serpent géant. Sango le tua aidé d'Inuyasha. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au village. Ils prirent trois jours pour rentrer chez eux.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Minna ! On est rentré !" s'écria Kagome, Mama vint accueillir ses enfants.

"Votre Père et vos frères sont partis en mission... En tout cas merci pour le cadeau !!!" dit Mama. Sango avait pensé au présent pour leur mère : un nouveau kimono. Kikyo vint à la rencontre d'Inuyasha dès qu'elle a su qu'il était rentré. Sango aida Mama pour le repas et Kagome partit pour son ancien village. Elle arriva avant le coucher du soleil et fut surprise de voir de la fumée. En entrant dans la hutte à moitié en ruine, elle reconnut ce visage familier. Il avait de longs cheveux argents aux reflets noirs, deux longues mèches lui masquaient le visage et des yeux verts de jade. Des oreilles pointues, des crocs. C'était lui...

"Kamui...?!" murmura t-elle. La personne se tourna et ils se regardèrent de longues minutes sans un mot.

"Kagome... Cela fait longtemps, ne ?" dit-il en souriant. Kagome lui sauta dans les bras et sanglota.

"Tu es revenu...?!" pleura la taijiya, Kamui caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille tendrement.

"Je t'avais dit que je te reviendrais... je vois que tu portes le même costume que moi, c'est bon de savoir que tu n'as pas oublié notre promesse..." sourit Kamui

"Bien sûr, que je n'aurais pas oublié... tu es revenu pour de bon ?!" demanda Kagome

"Je suis venu pour respecter notre engagement et ainsi te présenter au Clan des dragons !" dit Kamui, alors que Kagome se rembrunit, elle pensa à la chasse aux kakera puis aussi à Inuyasha.

'Pourquoi, je pense à Inuyasha...?!' pensa la taijiya

"Tu n'as pas peur d'être la femme d'un youkaï, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Kamui qui s'inquiéta du silence de la jeune fille.

"Huh... non, ce n'est pas ça, le fait que tu sois un ryu-youkaï(démon dragon) ne m'a jamais dérangé... C'est juste que j'ai un truc à faire avant de partir avec toi..." expliqua Kagome

"Puis-je savoir quoi ?" s'enquit le ryu-youkaï curieux

"Je dois rassembler le Shikon no Tama, c'est important..." répondit la taijiya. 

"Ce n'est pas cette perle qui rend les démons plus forts ? Ne me dit pas que tu l'as brisé ?" dit Kamui

"Non, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai brisé, mais c'est exact qu'elle rend puissant les youkaï et c'est pour cela que je dois rassembler tous les kakera..." ajouta Kagome

"Je comprends, alors j'attendrais mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider, j'ai un Clan à diriger dans les montagnes..." expliqua le youkaï.

"C'est pas grave, c'est bon de savoir que tu vas bien !" sourit Kagome

"On va échanger nos rubans, ainsi je saurais toujours que tu vas bien et de ton côté, si je suis dans les parages, tu pourras me sentir..." dit Kamui, la jeune fille le serra et il en fit de même. Après l'échange de ruban. Kagome se rappela qu'il était tard.

"Je dois y aller, Kamui, mes parents vont s'inquiéter ! J'espère te revoir bientôt ! Ja !" s'écria Kagome en lui faisant une bise sur la joue et partant à toute vitesse. Kamui sourit en voyant la silouhette de la jeune fille disparaître à l'horizon.

"Ma Kagome, tu n'a pas changé... et je t'aime toujours..." murmura le youkaï

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Où est-ce que tu étais passée ? On s'est inquiété comme des malades ?" demanda Sango quand Kagome arriva enfin dans leur hutte. Toute la famille était réunie autour du dîner sauf Inuyasha.

"Inu Onii-chan dîne chez Kikyo !" informa Sôta

"J'étais juste allée me promener..." dit Kagome. Elle se joignit au repas. Les deux petits frères racontèrent leurs aventures avec leur père. Kagome ne pouvait arrêter de penser à Kamui. Il était revenu après tant d'année. Il a embelli avec le temps, maintenant il est magnifique.

"Tu sembles avoir trouvée ce que tu cherchais ?!" dit Mama doucement à Kagome

"Oui, j'ai trouvé la paix , Mama..." répondit sa fille. Kagome savait que sa mère parlait toujours à double sens, en l'occurrence ici, sa mère savait qu'elle avait rencontré Kamui.

"Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, Kagome ! On part demain !" dit Sango et sa soeur acquiesça. 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Le lendemain, Sango, Kagome et Inuyasha reprirent la route. Kagome évitait de regarder le hanyo dans les yeux depuis le début de la matinée et cela commença à l'intriguer. Dans l'après-midi, le groupe rencontra un youkaï et l'extermina. Avant la tombée de la nuit, ils montèrent un camps. Sango proposa d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Kagome était assise au pied d'un arbre, pensive. Inuyasha s'assit près d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin ?" demanda le hanyo.

"Moi ? Rien du tout, je vais bien..." dit Kagome en regardant le sol

"Bien sûr que tu as quelque chose, tu ne me regardes même plus dans les yeux..." dit Inuyasha et Kagome détourna la tête. Le hanyo prit les deux poignets de la jeune fille et la força à lui faire face. Ils se regardaient intensément dans les yeux et Kagome rougit, son coeur battait à tout rompre.

'Pourquoi je me sens toute chose...?!' pensa Kagome

"Je te dégoûte, c'est ça...?!" s'écria le hanyo, la peine pouvait se voir dans ses yeux.

"NON, tu ne me dégoûtes pas... pas du tout... tu... je..." bégaya la taijiya. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et libéra une de ses mains pour caresser la joue du hanyo.

"Jamais, tu m'entends...?! Jamais tu ne me dégoûteras..." murmura Kagome et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du mi-démon de rougir. Sango arriva, Kagome et Inuyasha s'éloignèrent prestement.

'Kagome, qu'est-ce que tu as...?! Et pourquoi ton sourire me calme autant ?!' pensa Inuyasha

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait Chapitre sept

"PAS UN SEUL JOUR OU JE N'AI PAS PENSE A TOI !!! J'AI TENU MA PROMESSE, JE T'AI ATTENDU !!!" rétorqua Kagome

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Ah ah ah, ça y est le mystère est levé... La petite fille et le petit garçon sont Kagome et Kamui. Ils se sont promis de se marier une fois grands. Kagome et lui portent le même costume. Kamui est un dragon youkaï des montagnes et il très kawaiii !!! Comme vous l'avait peut-être deviné, ce sera un triangle amoureux Inu/Kag/Kam... Et au stade où j'écris ce fic, je ne sais pas qui va finir ensemble... Inu/Kag ont eu un moment super mignon ^_^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...

Coucou à Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	8. Chapitre sept

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre sept

Les trois amis avaient reprit la route car Kagome ressentit un kakera aux abords d'un village. En arrivant de plus près, il aperçut un château.

"Je sens le kakera à l'interieur de ce château !!!" informa Kagome. Les 3 amis virent des villageois accoururent vers eux.

"Vous êtes des youkaï taijiya ?" demanda un homme très affolé.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" rétorqua Sango

"Il y a un youkaï qui sévit dans le château, mais il ne se montre que le soir..." dit une femme

"Ok, on va aller voir..." rassura Kagome. Les villageois remercièrent le Ciel. Sango et les autres furent introduit au seigneur qui les accueillit cordialement. Sango dormait dans la chambre alors que Kagome et Inuyasha discutaient à l'extérieur.

"Tu sens un kakera ?" demanda Inuyasha

"Non et c'est bizarre... Tu sens le youkaï, toi ?" rétorqua Kagome

"Non, pourtant s'il y avait eu des massacres, j'aurais senti du sang... C'est bizarre !!!" dit le hanyo. Soudain, Inuyasha et Kagome sentirent un youkaï sauf que pour la jeune fille, c'était une sensation familière.

'Kamui...?!' pensa Kagome. Tout le château se réveilla à cause de l'explosion. Kagome, Sango et Inuyasha allèrent sur les lieux et se retrouvèrent dans la fumée. Quand la poussière se dissipa, les 3 jeunes gens se retrouvèrent en face d'un démon. Kagome haleta.

"TU M'AS TRAHI KAGOME !!! POURQUOI ???" s'écria le youkaï

"DE QUOI TU PARLES ???" rétorqua Kagome

"Nee-chan, tu le connais ?" demanda Sango mais sa soeur n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que le youkaï les attaqua. 

"SANKONTESSO !!!" attaqua Inuyasha mais rata, Kagome vint près du hanyo

"NON, Inuyasha... Ne l'attaque pas !!! Laisse-moi lui parler !!!" plaida Kagome. Un majestueux coup de poing envoya le hanyo contre un arbre. Le démon sourit.

"KAMUI ! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?" s'écria Kagome. Le ryu-youkaï envoya Sango et Kirara dans le décor aussi. Maintenant Kamui et Kagome étaient face à face.

"C'est à toi que je devrais le demander ? Tu m'avais promis... et quand je reviens enfin, je te vois avec ce hanyo..." expliqua Kamui

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" dit Kagome très confuse. A ce moment, elle remarqua le kakera dans le coeur de Kamui.

"Tu m'as oublié, Kagome..." dit le youkaï. A ce moment, Sango et Inuyasha émergèrent des vapes et assistèrent à la scène.

"PAS UN SEUL JOUR OU JE N'AI PAS PENSE A TOI !!! J'AI TENU MA PROMESSE, JE T'AI ATTENDU !!!" rétorqua Kagome avec émotion.

"Kagome, tu m'es restée fidèle...?!" s'enquit Kamui en enlaçant Kagome de toutes ses forces.

'Ce Kamui et Kagome se connaissent... et ils s'aimaient...?!' pensa Inuyasha. 

"Kamui, qui t'a donné ce kakera ?" demanda Kagome

"Un certain Naraku, il m'a fait croire que tu m'avais trahi... Argh !!!" Kamui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une tentacule lui perça le coeur. En face d'eux, un costume de singe blanc, des insectes volants l'entouraient.

"Idiot, il aurait du te tuer et teinté le kakera de sa haine mais au lieu de ça, il t'a cru !!!" dit l'homme au costume de singe

"TU ES CELUI QUI A ATTAQUE NOTRE VILLAGE, REPONDS ?!" s'écria Sango

"Exact, je suis ici pour les kakera que vous avez en votre possession !!!" répliqua Naraku et une centaine de youkaï apparurent. Kagome folle de rage, attaqua Naraku avec sa dague. Inuyasha et Sango se chargèrent des youkaï avec le "kaze no kizu" et le "hiraikotsu". Quand les démons furent éliminés, la taijiya et le hanyo se tournèrent vers Kagome et Naraku. Celui-ci puncha Kagome qui fit un vol plané.

"KAGOME !!!" s'écria Inuyasha, il se posta devant Naraku et utilisa son Tessaïga. Naraku fut détruit. Sango avait sa soeur dans les bras, celle-ci avait perdu conscience.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit fini..." soupira Sango

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome ouvrit les yeux et reconnut sa chambre. Elle se releva d'un coup mais la tête lui fit mal.

"Tu devrais te reposer, tu as reçu un gros choc !!!" conseilla Mama qui était assise près d'elle. La Taijiya se rappela de tout. De Naraku et son plan diabolique. De la mort de Kamui. 

'Kamui...' pensa Kagome

"Oh kami-sama, Kamui est mort sous mes yeux et je n'ai pu rien faire, Mama..." sanglota la jeune fille. Kagome se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

"Je suis désolée, Kagome..." déclara Mama. Dans la salle principale, toute la famille parut triste pour Kagome surtout quand ils l'entendirent pleurer. Inuyasha soupira profondément.

'C'est ce que je pensais... Ils s'aimaient.' pensa le hanyo. Sango prit la relève de Mama auprès de Kagome et lui expliqua ce qui s'est passé après que sa petite soeur se soit évanouie.

"Des youkaï qui lui ressemblaient un peu sont venus chercher son corps pour des funérailles youkaï m'ont-ils dit... Ils sont partis très vite, je n'ai pas pu..." dit Sango

"Ce sont des ryu-youkaï, ils sont aussi rapides que le vent..." sourit faiblement Kagome

"Ano... Kagome, c'était lui ton fiancé...?!" s'enquit la plus âgée des taijiya

"Oui, il s'appelait Kamui, leader du Clan des dragons des montagnes... Il était revenu pour se marier avec moi !!!!" sanglota Kagome

"Je suis si désolée petite soeur..." s'excusa sincèrement Sango

"Sango, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? J'ai attendu 10 ans pour son retour et finalement quand je le revois, il meurt..." pleura de plus belle Kagome

"Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ainsi !!! On retrouva ce Naraku et tu vengeras la mort de Kamui, ok ?" rassura Sango

"Tu as raison. Je vengerais Kamui même si je dois y laisser ma vie !!!" dit la petite soeur.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre huit

"Ni un youkaï, ni un ningen, j'ai été habitué à être rejeté par les deux, alors c'est difficile pour de faire confiance... mais avec toi, c'est différent... on dirait que tu te fiches de ce que je suis..." murmura le jeune homme

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir raté !!! Enfin, bon Inuyasha a appris que Kagome et Kamui s'aimaient et pour l'instant, il le prend... bien. Evidemment, il ne sait pas encore qu'il est amoureux de Kagome. Il ne peut que prendre ça bien. Mais bientôt, il va souffrir... Et le triangle amoureux va continuer...

Nahi-chan, quand tu parles des caractéristiques mentales d'Inuyasha, tu parles de son incapacité à choisir entre Kagome et Kikyo ? Si c'est ça, alors, oui, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de reproduire pour la Kagome de mon fic. En tout cas, dans mon fic, elle sera incapable de choisir aussi ^_^

Lyly-chan, je suis désolée si tu es un grande fan du couple Kag/Inu car mon fic se poursuit avec un triangle amoureux Kam/Kag/Inu et cela ne s'arrêtera qu'à la fin ou presque…

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	9. Chapitre huit

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre huit

Quelques jours plus tard, nos trois amis étaient à nouveau sur les routes à la recherches des kakera. Kagome restait distante et parlait peu. Ils récupérèrent un fragment de Shikon d'un démon-lézard. Le combat avait été long et dégoûtant, puisque le youkaï projetait a bave à tout bout de champs. Enfin, maintenant ils se reposaient autour d'un feu. Kagome décida de prende un bain à la source chaude, seule. Sango et Inuyasha surveillaient le campement. Quand tous les deux entendirent la voix de Kagome.

"HENTAI(pervers) !!!" s'écria la jeune taijiya. Sango et le hanyo accoururent en sa direction pour voir un jeune homme, en habit de prêtre inconscient à terre. Il était brun. Sango s'agenouilla près de lui. Kagome était seulement parée d'une serviette.

"Nee-chan, tu l'as tué ?" demanda l'ainée

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'enquit aussitôt Inuyasha. A ce moment, Sango sentit une main lui peloter les fesses, une veine manga apparut sur sa tête.

"HENTAI !!!" cria Sango en frappant le jeune prêtre.

"Gomen nasaï, j'ai vraiment cru que j'étais au paradis !!! Ahem... je m'appelle Miroku, je suis un serviteur de bouddha..." dit Miroku, il avait de magnifique yeux bleus nuit.

"Et qu'est que tu faisais dans mon bain ?" grogna Kagome, Inuyasha fit de même mais plus fort. Miroku se gratta la nuque.

"Héhé, j'ai pensé bien faire en te frottant le dos..." répondit le prêtre ensuite il prit les deux mains de Kagome dans les siennes.

"Me ferais-tu l'honneur de porter mon enfant ?" demanda Miroku le plus sérieux du monde.

"Huh ?" réussit à dire Kagome alors que sa soeur frappa la tête du prêtre avec son boomerang. Inuyasha enleva son haori et enveloppa Kagome avec, puis se mit entre Miroku et elle.

"Bouzu, si tu as le malheur de faire ce genre de proposition encore... je te..." menaça le hanyo

"Inuyasha..." sourit Kagome

"Gomen nasaï, je ne savais que cette jolie demoiselle n'était pas libre..." s'excusa le houshi. La jeune taijiya et le hanyo rougirent. Miroku se tourna vers Sango qui lui envoya un regard de la mort. Ils se dirigèrent vers le camps.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Miroku leur raconta son histoire et sa malédiction. Ils apprirent que Naraku y était en cause aussi. Kagome serra des dents et des poings. Sango lui raconta pour les Shikon no kakera et Miroku se joignit au groupe. Kagome reprit peu à peu son caractère enjoué et sauvage d'avant. Inuyasha et elle passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à la grande joie du hanyo. Il y avait de moins en moins de kakera ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose : Naraku les avait.

"Inuyasha, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?" remarqua Miroku alors qu'il était en train de marcher dans la forêt.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, bouzu ?" rétorqua le hanyo

"Houshi…" réctifia le prêtre

"On a omit de te dire, Miroku-sama qu'Inuyasha se transforme en humain une fois par mois." dit Kagome

"Et comme nous sommes trop loin de notre village, on recherche un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit." ajouta Sango. Miroku acquiesça calmement. Inuyasha trouva une grotte, caché par de grandes herbes.

"Je crois que là, ça sera bien !!!" conclut-il. Ils entrèrent, la grotte semblait peu profonde, Sango alluma un feu tandis que Kagome apporta du bois. Soudain, venu de nulle part, un feu follet vert apparut.

"Que faites-vous sur mon territoire ?" dit une voix d'outre-tombe. Ensuite un gros ballon rose apparut et mordilla la tête d'Inuyasha, celui-ci le gifla et un enfant gisait à terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un tanuki ?" demanda le hanyo en prenant le démon par sa queue

"Un kitsune !!! Je m'appelle Shippo..." répliqua le petit.

"Kawaiii !!!" s'écria Kagome qui arracha Shippo des mains d'Inuyasha pour le serrer contre elle. Ils dînèrent tranquillemnt, puis Shippo raconta son histoire. Son père fut tué par les frères Kaminari(tonnerre) car il avait un kakera. Shippo le donna à Kagome en échange de la revanche de la mort de son père. La jeune taijiya accepta. La nuit tomba et Inuyasha devint humain. Shippo reçut un coup sur la tête pour cette remarque. Tout le monde était endormi sauf Kagome qui remarqua qu'Inuyasha observer le feu. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il semblait ennuyé.

"Ano... tu ne dors pas Inuyasha ?" murmura Kagome

"Non, tu sais que je n'aime pas la nouvelle lune..." dit Inuyasha

"Tu détestes tant que ça d'être humain ?" s'enquit la taijiya

"Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est le fait d'être faible qui me dérange..." répondit-il

"Mais Inuyasha, tu n'es pas faible... Tu as déjà tué des youkaï et même sous ta forme humaine, tu es bien plus fort que la plupart des hommes..." expliqua Kagome

"Ni un youkaï, ni un ningen, j'ai été habitué à être rejeté par les deux, alors c'est difficile pour moi de faire confiance... mais avec toi, c'est différent... on dirait que tu te fiches de ce que je suis..." murmura le jeune homme

"C'est exact parce que pour moi tu es Inuyasha, mon ami. Un hanyo, certes mais mon ami avant tout..." dit la jeune fille en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Inuyasha. Celui-ci rougit légèrement.

"Arigato Kagome..." soupira t-il et remarqua que la taijiya s'était endormie, il sourit et ferma les yeux. Avant l'aube, tout ceux qui étaient dans la grotte, entendirent le tonnerre gronder et les éclairs. Shippo se réfugia dans les bras de Sango.

"C'est... c'est les frères Kaminari, hiten et Manten !!!" sanglota le kitsune. Inuyasha n'étant pas encore tout à fait redevenu normal fut ordonné de rester dans la grotte avec Shippo. Sango, Kagome et Miroku allèrent à la rencontre des youkaï.

"NINGEN !!! DONNEZ-NOUS LES KAKERA !!!" ordonna une voix. Les trois humains regardèrent dans le ciel alors qu'un éclair frappa l'endroit où ils étaient, ce qui les sépara...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre neuf

"Viens avec moi, nous vivrons ensemble et on sera heureux..." proposa Kamui. Kagome se détendit dans ses bras.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Petit moment kawai entre Inu et Kag... Miroku et Shippo font leur entrée... dans mon extrait, c'est Kamui qui parle et vous vous demandez comment puisqu'il est mort dans le dernier chapitre, enfin ce n'est pas une surprise, il est ressuscité !!! Je vous l'avais dit que le triangle ne s'arrêterait pas ^_^

Lyly-chan, je suis contente que tu ne laisses pas tomber mon fic à cause des couples... Ton fic sur Sakura est écrit(enfin le prologue et le premier chapitre) et je l'ai posté en même temps que ce chapitre !!! J'attends ton review avec impatience....

Bonjour à Nahi-chan, en passant.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	10. Chapitre neuf

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre neuf

La bataille faisait rage en dehors de la grotte. Inuyasha haïssant être inutile, s'impatientait. A l'extérieur Kagome s'occupait de Manten alors que Sango et Miroku s'attaquaient à Hiten. Kagome arracha les derniers cheveux du youkaï et celui-ci se mit en colère. Le soleil brilla enfin. Manten utilisa son attaque spéciale et Kagome s'attendait à être touchée par la boule d'energie. Mais au lieu de ça, elle fut emporté dans les airs par un Inuyasha redevenu hanyo.

"Inu.yasha...?" dit-elle

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser avoir tout le fun !!!" sourit Inuyasha, il la déposa près de sa soeur. Inuyasha tua Hiten et Kagome et Sango exterminèrent Manten. La mort du père de Shippo fut vengée. Le groupe décida de rentrer au village pour un repos bien mérité. Cela leur prit deux jours pour arriver à Edo mais cela valait la peine. Le village avait paré ses habits de lumière. Un festival allait s'ouvrir.

"Mama, Papa ! Voici, Miroku-sama et Shippo ! Ils ont décidé de se joindre à nous pour la quête." dit Kagome. Les parents sourirent.

"Bienvenus chez nous ! Vous êtes arrivés à temps, le festival commence ce soir !!!" dit Mama. Elle emmena tout le monde au salon pour le repas. Shippo s'entendit immédiatement avec Sôta et Kohaku. Kikyo se fit invitée pour le thé.

"Merci de rassembler les kakera que j'ai brisé..." dit Kikyo

"Pas de quoi, c'est notre devoir aussi... Le Shikon vient de notre village..." dit Sango

"Il y a moins d'attaque de youkaï depuis que vous êtes à la recherche des kakera..." dit Papa

"Je pense surtout que Naraku a presque rassemblé le reste... Donc, il y en a moins dans la nature et comme je garde les fragments avec moi... Les démons n'ont rien à voler ici." dit Kagome

"Enfin, profitons du festival de ce soir, ne ?" rassura Mama.

"Ano... Inuyasha, accepterais-tu de venir avec moi à ce festival, ce soir ?!" proposa Kikyo. Inuyasha supplia Kagome du regard mais celle-ci ne comprit pas et en rajouta encore plus.

"Bien sûr, qu'il accepte ! Après tout, on a besoin de se changer les idées !!!" dit Kagome. Inuyasha soupira profondément.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome pour une fois était habillée d'un yukata(kimono d'été) rose avec des fleurs blanches. Elle refusa de se séparer de son ruban rouge. Elle l'utilisa comme Obi(ceinture) et le noua par l'arrière cette fois-ci. Sango portait un yukata jaune avec des fleurs blanches. Quand les femmes sortirent de la hutte, les hommes avalèrent leur salive péniblement. Inuyasha admirait Kagome comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Kikyo avait gardé son costume de miko.

"Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, vous êtes de vrais déesses..." complimenta Miroku. Mama était au bras de Papa. Kikyo se mit aux bras du hanyo. Miroku proposa son bras aux deux soeurs.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais à Kami-sama pour avoir le droit d'avoir deux belles femmes à mon bras... mais je suis heureux..." dit Miroku

"Peut-être pour te récompenser de n'avoir pas été pervers aujourd'hui...?" proposa Kagome

"Ou peut-être pour prévenir ces pauvres jeunes femmes du festival de ta perversité... en fait nous sommes tes gardiennes Houshi-sama !!!" ajouta Sango et tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Inuyasha qui observait toujours Kagome.

'Elle devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent...' pensa le hanyo. Kagome lui sourit à ce moment-là et il rougit avec gêne. La famille se sépara. Papa, Mama et les garçons allèrent au stand de jeu. Kagome laissa sa soeur et Miroku un peu seuls. Inuyasha fut emmené vers le temple. Au bout d'une heure, Inuyasha sentit une odeur bizarre.

"Kikyo reste ici, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose !!!" dit Inuyasha et il sauta en haut de l'arbre. Kagome sentit comme quelque chose pulser et à se concentrer plus, elle comprit que c'était son ruban.

'Kamui...?!' pensa Kagome alors qu'elle activait le pas vers la forêt.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Inuyasha se retrouva en face d'un démon, celui-ci était assis à terre contre un arbre.

'Kamui...?! Mais... il est mort ?! Je l'ai vu mourir...' pensa le hanyo. Soudain Kamui ouvrit les yeux.

"Kisama(Toi) ! Où est Kagome ?" demanda le ryu-youkaï

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?" rétorqua Inuyasha. Kamui se leva.

"Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires, hanyo !!! Et de plus, reste éloigné d'elle, compris ?!" menaça Kamui. Le hanyo serra les poings.

"Et si je ne voulais pas...?!" répondit Inuyasha

"Alors je te tuerais !!!" dit le youkaï en chargeant vers le hanyo. Au bout de quelques minutes, Inuyasha fut attaché à un arbre.

"Kagome ne pourra pas te voir grâce à ma magie illusoire..." sourit Kamui. La taijiya sortit des buissons.

"Kamui...?! C'est bien toi ?" dit Kagome en s'approchant. Elle aperçut un Shikon no kakera dans la poitrine du ryu-youkaï.

"Kagome, je..." Dit Kamui en s'avançant près de la jeune fille.

"KAGOME !" s'écria Inuyasha mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas.

'Chikuso, elle ne m'entend pas...' pensa le hanyo

"Kamui, tu es mort n'est-ce pas ? Seul le kakera te maintient en vie, ne ?" demanda la taijiya

"Oui. Est-ce que je te dégoûte comme ça ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre pour toi maintenant, ne ?!" dit Kamui

"NON !!! TU NE SERAS JAMAIS UN MONSTRE POUR MOI ! TU ES KAMUI, CELUI AVEC QUI JE DEVAIS ME MARIER ! POURQUOI DEVAIS-TU MOURIR ???" s'écria Kagome. Kamui vint l'enlacer et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"Viens avec moi, nous vivrons ensemble et on sera heureux..." proposa Kamui. Kagome se détendit dans ses bras.

"Oui, tant que je suis avec toi..." murmura Kagome à demi-consciente. Une lumière brilla et Inuyasha comprit où Kamui voulait emmener Kagome.

"HEY ! KAGOME A DIT QU'ELLE ETAIT D'ACCORD D'ALLER AVEC TOI MAIS PAS DANS LA MORT !!! ELLE ADORE LA VIE, TU NE PEUX PAS LUI FAIRE CA !!! EN PLUS ELLE VEUT VENGER TA MORT ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, ELLE NE T'A JAMAIS OUBLIER, ELLE N'AIME QUE TOI !!!" s'écria Inuyasha. Kamui le regarda froidement et lui envoya une boule d'énergie. Cela fit des coupures au hanyo tandis que Kagome lévitait peu à peu vers le ciel.

"KAGOME ! KAGOMEEEEEE !" cria Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha...?!' pensa Kagome, elle ouvrit les yeux et sa vision n'était pas très clair mais elle reconnut Inuyasha.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?' se demanda t-elle silencieusement

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre dix

"Non, ne le dit pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je veux continuer à voyager avec toi... même si Kamui veut me tuer pour ça. Il ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir être avec toi !!!" dit Inuyasha en regardant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Au fait, je crois que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais Kamui porte le même costume que Kagome(vous savez celui de Bankotsu). Kagome étant une fille, son costume est un peu plus féminin. ^_^

Je sais la scène du baiser, je l'ai emprunté à l'anime mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose... Comme je l'avais dit dans mon dernier chapitre, Kamui est ressuscité en fait il ne vit que grâce au kakera qu'il a dans le coeur(un peu comme Kohaku dans l'anime sauf que lui il l'a dans le dos)

Lyly-chan, j'espère que tu as compris le "pourquoi du comment" concernant Kamui ?! ^_^

Candy, tu m'a posé la même question et j'espère que ce chapitre répond à ta question concernant le triangle amoureux...

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	11. Chapitre dix

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre dix

"Inuyasha, tu es blessé ?!" dit-elle en s'élançant vers le hanyo. Le sort fut rompu. Elle se tourna vers Kamui qui avait les yeux très tristes.

"Je le savais, Kagome... Tu m'oublies peu à peu..." dit Kamui

"Kamui...?! C'est toi..." demanda Kagome

"Il est si important pour toi ?" s'enquit Kamui, Kagome et Inuyasha se regardèrent puis rougirent.

"Ma Kagome, n'oublie pas mes lèvres sur les tiennes ne mentaient pas... Je veux te revoir..." dit Kamui et il s'évapora. Kagome vint aider Inuyasha. Ils se dirigèrent vers le village.

"Inuyasha, je crois que c'est mieux pour toi si tu...." commença Kagome

"Non, ne le dit pas. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je veux continuer à voyager avec toi... même si Kamui veut me tuer pour ça. Il ne m'empêchera pas de vouloir être avec toi !!!" dit Inuyasha en regardant dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi... c'est tout..." avoua la miko doucement. Inuyasha resta sans voix, ils rentrèrent tous les deux au village.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Kagome, on y va !!!" s'écria Sango. Kagome sortit de la hutte. Elle s'habillait en permanence de son haori et hakama blanc avec son ruban rouge maintenant. A l'extérieur de sa maison, il y avait ses parents, Kaede et Kikyo. Cette dernière était venue sûrement faire ses aux revoirs à Inuyasha. Kagome sourit en voyant le couple.

"Je suis prête..." répondit-elle. Ils partirent. Après une demi-journée de marche, Inuyasha sentit l'odeur du sang humain à profusion. Ils arrivèrent dans un village envahis de loups. Inuyasha utilisa le "sankontessô" ce qui tua certains loups mais plusieurs réussirent à s'échapper et à hurler.

"Ah, c'est le hurlement des loups !!!" s'écria Shippo. Quelques instants plus tard, un tourbillon se fit voir et un homme habillé d'une armure et peau de loups apparut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses loups tués.

"C'est vous qui avez tué mes compagnons ?" s'écria t-il avec colère

"Ces loups sont à toi... Tu les a laissé tuer tout ces humains !!!" rétorqua Inuyasha

"Ils faut qu'ils mangent !!!" répondit l'inconnu

"C'est sûrement un youkaï, il prend une forme humaine pour diriger son clan..." expliqua Sango

"Parfaitement, je suis Kouga, leader de la tribu des loups des montagnes, retient bien ce nom !!!" dit le Ookami en s'élançant vers Inuyasha, celui-ci dégaina son épée. Kagome sentit 3 kakera émanant de Kouga.

"Inuyasha, il a 3 kakera, un a son bras droit et deux à ses jambes !!!" avertit la jeune fille. Kouga se crispa sur place et regarda Kagome.

"Héhé, je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi rapide !!!" sourit Inuyasha qui s'apprêtait à utiliser le "kaze no kizu" mais Kouga fut la seule chose à faire pour ne pas se faire tuer, il s'enfuit mais pas tout seul : Il avait réussit à kidnapper Kagome en partant.

"KAGOMEEEEEE !!!" cria Inuyasha

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kouga amena Kagome à son terrier, beaucoup des compagnons de Kouga salivaient à la vue de la jeune fille.

"Kouga, tu me laisseras une jambe ?!" demanda un youkaï

"Oui, elle a l'air appétissante !!!" ajouta un autre

'Huh, ils comptent me manger...?! Aaaaaaaah...' pensa Kagome

"Baka ! Cette fille n'est pas à manger ! Celui qui la touche, je le tue !!!" avertit Kouga, tous ces compagnons reculèrent de peur et Kagome soupira de soulagement.

"Kagome, c'est ton nom, hein ? A partir de maintenant, tu seras ma femme, compris ?!" dit Kouga en la prenant par la taille, Kagome rougit de gêne et gifla le Ookami. Tous retinrent leur respiration et s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille soit tuée sur le champs.

"C'est mal élevé de dire ça à quelqu'un... de plus, j'aime déjà quelqu'un..." dit Kagome rouge de gêne. Kouga, étonnée se caressa la joue meurtrie.

"Quelqu'un que tu aimes... Ne me dit pas que c'est ce Inukuro ?!" s'enquit Kouga

"Qui ?" rétorqua la jeune fille

"Celui a l'épée bizarre tout à l'heure..." répondit le leader des loups.

"Inuyasha ?! Non, ce n'est pas lui mais..." dit Kagome

"Enfin, de toutes les façons, si je rencontre un jour la personne que tu aimes, je le tuerais ! Comme ça s'il n'est plus là il n'y aura pas de problème, ne ?" assura Kouga

'Le problème c'est que Kamui est déjà mort !!!' pensa Kagome tristement.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku et Shippo étaient à la recherche de Kagome et se perdaient dans les montagnes.

'Kagome, s'il te plait sois sauve... J'arrive !!!' pensa Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, tu sens l'odeur de Kagome ?" demanda Sango

"Oui, mais c'est très faible... Il sont passés ici, cela fait un petit moment !!!" répondit le hanyo

"J'espère qu'elle va bien ?" s'inquiéta Shippo

"Sois tranquille, Kagome-sama sait s'occuper d'elle-même !!!" rassura Miroku

"N'empêche, la prochaine fois que je vois ce Yaseookami, je le tue !!!" grogna Inuyasha et ils continuèrent à grimper vers le sommet de la montagne.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Tu as compris, Kagome ? Il te suffit juste de me dire où se trouve le kakera, ok ?" dit Kouga alors qu'ils étaient prêts à la bataille contre les démons oiseaux. Un des youkaï volant remarquèrent les Ookami et commencèrent à attaquer. Kouga emporta Kagome vers le pic de la montagne et se retrouvèrent face à face avec le chef des démons oiseaux.

"Kagome, est-ce que tu vois le kakera ?" demanda Kouga. La jeune fille scanna du regard le monstre et aperçut le fragment.

"Le kakera est dans sa bouche !!!" répondit Kagome et le monstre oiseau attaqua. Kouga dut déposer Kagome près de ses deux meilleurs amis : Ginta et Hakkaku. Ensuite, il remonta pour s'occuper du chef des oiseaux. Kagome tira plusieurs flèches qui tuèrent sur le coup les démons oiseaux. Les ookami regardèrent la jeune fille avec étonnement. Ginta fut emporter par un oiseau et Kagome banda son arc et tua le monstre. Kouga qui avait vu la scène sourit avec satisfaction.

'Kagome est vraiment une femme courageuse, forte et puissante...' pensa Kouga

"Ginta, ça va ?" s'écria Kagome en accourant vers lui suivit de Hakkaku.

"Nee-san...?! Merci..." dit Ginta encore choqué.

"Nee-san ?! Moi ?!" rétorqua Kagome surprise.

"Bien sûr, tu es la femme de Kouga !!!" répondit Hakkaku, Kagome s'apprêtait à répondre mais un des youkaï oiseau emporta la jeune fille qui laissa tomber son arc et ses flèches.

"KAGOMEEEEE !!!!" cria une voix et Kagome ouvrit les yeux pour regarder la personne...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre onze

"Ce n'est pas un mensonge !!! Kagome est ma femme car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle !!! Et je tuerais tous ses prétendants ainsi elle pourra tomber amoureuse de moi aussi ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !" cria Kouga.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Hé oui, je n'ai pas résisté à mettre Kouga dans mon fic... J'aime bien son perso... Ce qui est sûr c'est que Kagome ne finira pas avec lui... Alors à qui appartient la voix, deux solutions : Inuyasha ou Kamui ? Et franchement, je ne sais pas encore lequel je vais faire sauver Kagome ^_^

Bonjour à Nahi-chan, Lyly-chan et Candy ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	12. Chapitre onze

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre onze

Inuyasha coupa le démon oiseau horizontalement et prit Kagome dans ses bras. Ils retombèrent sur le sol près de Sango, Miroku et Shippo qui venaient d'arriver avec Kirara.

"Kagome, ça va ?" s'inquiéta le hanyo

"Petite soeur, tu n'es pas blessée au moins ?" demanda Sango

"Non, je vais bien..." répondit Kagome

"Kagome-sama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" s'enquit Miroku en voyant les combat entre les démons volant et la tribu des loups.

"Les démons oiseaux sont en guerre avec les Ookami et ils ont tué beaucoup de loups..." répondit Kagome. Miroku descendit de Kirara et se mit face aux oiseaux.

"Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, restez en arrière ! KAZAANA !!!" s'écria le houshi. Tous les démons volants furent aspiré dans le trou d'air de Miroku. La tribu des loups restèrent ébahis. Inuyasha s'approcha de Kouga qui était sur le rebord d'une falaise.

"Inukuro, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant ! Et si tu rentrais chez toi ?!" dit Kouga

"Urusai(ta gueule), pour avoir kidnapper Kagome, je devrais te tuer maintenant !!!" s'écria Inuyasha

"Kagome...?!" murmura le Ookami 

"Hey, tu peux regarder mais ne touche pas à ma femme !!!" s'écria Kouga

Kagome eut la goutte manga, Miroku, Sango et Shippo furent surpris, quant à Inuyasha, il fulminait de rage.

"Kagome, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?" grogna le hanyo en regardant la jeune fille.

"Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai !!! Il a juste déclaré ça comme ça !!!" rétorqua Kagome. Inuyasha se calma instantanément.

"Ce n'est pas un mensonge !!! Kagome est ma femme car je suis tombé amoureux d'elle !!! Et je tuerais tous ses prétendants ainsi elle pourra tomber amoureuse de moi aussi ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !" cria Kouga. Kagome et son petit groupe eurent la goutte manga

"Je vais te..." grogna Inuyasha mais il ne pût finir car le chef des oiseaux s'attaqua à Kouga et le mordit au bras droit.

"Inuyasha, le youkaï a un kakera dans sa bouche !!!" avertit Kagome. Kouga réussit à s'échapper de la gueule du youkaï mais perdit son kakera. Inuyasha utilisa son "kaze no kizu" et le chef des oiseaux fut éliminer. Kouga était blessé au bras et gisait à terre, Inuyasha s'approcha de lui.

"Alors, on fait moins le fier, hein ? Donne-nous le reste de kakera que tu as en ta possession et je ne te tuerais pas !!!" déclara le hanyo. Kouga se leva malgré la douleur...

"Dans tes rêves, Inukuro ! Tu ne réussirais même pas à me blesser !!!" répondit le Ookami

"Tu as toujours une grosse gueule..." dit Inuyasha. Kouga tomba à genoux. Kagome se mit entre les deux combattants.

"Inuyasha, allons-nous en ! On a déjà récupéré deux fragments ! On prendra les deux autres plus tard !!!" conseilla Kagome en prenant le hanyo par le bras.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome et son groupe était de retour dans leur village après de longues journées de marche. Ils racontèrent leur mésaventure. Shippo, Sôta et Kohaku allèrent à la chasse au gibier. Sango aida Mama pour les corvées de la maison tandis que Papa discutait avec Miroku. Kagome monta sur son toit et s'assit là. Inuyasha la rejoignit.

"Merci, d'être venu me sauver, Inuyasha !" remercia Kagome

"Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... Ano, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé avec ce yaseookami, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Inuyasha. Kagome le regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu as eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, ne ?" sourit la taijiya, le hanyo détourna son regard, gêné. Kagome éclata de rire et se tenait le ventre.

"Je ne vois pas ce qui marrant ?! Je m'inquiète pour toi !!! Tu es ma... meilleure amie..." grogna Inuyasha. Kagome arrêta de rire et le serra dans ses bras. Le hanyo devint rouge comme une tomate.

"Mouuuu, c'est trop mignon !!! Je suis si heureuse !!!" dit la jeune fille toujours enlaçant son meilleur ami.

"Heureuse ???" répéta le hanyo surpris

"Oui, tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, je suis honorée..." répondit Kagome qui se détacha d'Inuyasha.

'Pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur bat aussi vite quand elle me sourit ou qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux ?!' pensa Inuyasha. A ce moment, Kikyo arriva et regarda le duo sur le toit de la maison.

"Oi, vous êtes revenus ?" demanda la miko

"Ah, Kikyo-san, nous avons d'autres fragments à purifier !!!" dit Kagome

"Inuyasha, pourrais-tu m'aider à faire quelque chose au temple ?" s'enquit Kikyo

"Vous demanderez en passant les fragments à Sango... Ja ne Kikyo-san, Inuyasha !" dit Kagome en sautant du toit.

"Ja ne Kagome-san !!!" répondit Kikyo. Inuyasha sauta à terre aussi.

"Oi, Kagome où vas-tu ?" s'inquiéta le hanyo

"Voir un peu comment mes petits frères se débrouillent à la chasse !!!" dit la taijiya qui sauta de branche en branche comme une ninja.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome retrouva ses frères et Shippo au bord de la rivière.

"Oi, alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvez de bon ?" s'écria Kagome

"Shhh, les poissons vont partir si tu cries aussi fort !!!" dit Kohaku

"On a pêché 5 poissons !!!" dit fièrement Shippo

"C'est super, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant... N'oubliez que nous sommes nombreux maintenant !!!" rappela la grande soeur

"Nous sommes... hmm neuf, à la maison dorénavant !" approuva Sôta

"Je crois que les poissons sont tous partis !!! Qu'est-ce que vous dites d'une chasse au sanglier ?!" proposa Kagome, les yeux des garçons brillèrent d'excitation.

"Nee-chan, tu parles sérieusement ?!" demanda Kohaku, Kagome hocha de la tête et Sôta vint enlacer sa soeur.

"YAY !!!" s'écria Shippo. Ils se mirent en route et montèrent un plan d'attaque. Shippo devait appâter l'animal, Kohaku et Sôta devaient l'amener au piège que Kagome aurait fabriqué et elle lui donnera le coup mortel. Tout fonctionna à merveille, sauf pour Shippo qui faillit se faire manger... Le sanglier tomba dans le piège et fut tué rapidement.

"Nee-chan, c'était super !!!" dit Sôta

"On devrait chasser avec toi, plus souvent !!! C'est plus amusant !!!" ajouta Kohaku

"Ravie que ça vous ait plus, Shippo tu as été un excellent appât !!" sourit Kagome. Le sanglier pesait au bas mot, 20 kg. Ils le portèrent tous ensemble sauf Shippo qui bien sûr était trop faible mais qui portait les poissons. Ils étaient presque arrivés au village quand Kagome sentit son ruban pulser.

'Kamui...?!' pensa la jeune fille. 

"Sôta, Kohaku, Shippo, rentrez au village ! Je dois allez vérifier quelque chose !!!" expliqua Kagome

"Mais Nee-chan...?!" répondit Kohaku, mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait disparu dans la profondeur de la forêt.

'Kamui... pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans les montagnes ?!' pensa Kagome qui activait le pas.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre douze

"Je... nous aurions dû être mariés maintenant si ce maudit Naraku n'avait pas... Kagome je t'aime toujours autant, maintenant plus que jamais ... Dis-moi que tu me rejoindras après la quête ?!" implora Kamui.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pas grand chose, ici... Le prochain chapitre risque d'être mieux... Il n'y a qu'à voir mon extrait. Coucou à mes reviewers... ^_^ Lyly-chan, Nahi-chan et Candy.

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	13. Chapitre douze

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre douze

Kamui était gravement blessé, il était poursuivit par de nombreux youkaï sûrement ceux de Naraku. Plus il les tuait, plus il y en avait. Kagome accourait à toute vitesse à sa rencontre et le découvrit affalé dans la clairière, une centaine de démons à ses trousses. La taijiya banda son arc, ses flèches tuaient les démons par dizaine. Pour ne pas manquer de flèches, Kagome utilisa aussi son petit sabre mais le combat semblait infini.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kohaku, Sôta et Shippo rentraient au village, heureux de leur prise. Mama, Papa, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kikyo et Inuyasha étaient assis dans le salon des Taijiya quand les garçons entrèrent dans la hutte.

"Kami-sama, vous avez réussi à attraper ce sanglier tout seul ?!" s'exclama Mama

"Non, Nee-chan nous a grandement aidé !!!" répondit Sôta

"Vous auriez dû voir comment elle se débrouille à la chasse !!!" ajouta Kohaku

"Kagome est sugoiiii !!!" renchérit Shippo, toute la maisonnée sourit. Papa vint aider à porter la bête.

"Où est Kagome maintenant ?!" s'enquit Sango

"En fait, on rentrait tous ensemble mais tout à coup, elle est devenue toute sérieuse et elle nous a dit de rentrer, qu'elle avait quelque chose à vérifier !!!" répondit Kohaku

"Elle est partie dans quelle direction ?" demanda Inuyasha qui s'inquiéta immédiatement.

"On ne sait pas vraiment, Nee-chan est partie si vite !!!" dit Sôta

"Allez, ne vous faite pas de soucis, Kagome est une grande fille maintenant, elle sait ce qu'elle fait !!!" sourit Mama

"Kikyo-san, Keade-sama, vous restez pour le dîner ?!" dit Papa, les deux femmes acquiesçèrent gentiment. Inuyasha était angoissé durant tout le dîner, il ne desserra pas les dents, malgré toutes les tentatives de Kikyo pour attirer son attention. L'esprit du hanyo était avec Kagome.

'J'espère qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé, Kagome ?!' pensa Inuyasha

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pendant ce temps, Kagome s'était débarrassée des youkaï un à un, quand elle crût que c'était la fin, un démon l'attaqua alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

"JIGOKURYUSO* !!!" s'écria Kamui en lançant ses griffes empoisonnées et enflammées en direction du youkaï qui n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre Kagome et qui fut mort sur le coup. Kamui tomba à genoux, Kagome vint immédiatement à ses côtés.

"KAMUI !!!" s'écria la taijiya

"Kagome, tu es venue m'aider...?! Je..." dit faiblement le ryu-youkaï

"Shhh, ne parle pas, tu te fatigues pour rien..." dit Kagome en posant la tête de Kamui sur ses cuisses. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux argentés, Kamui sourit puis s'assoupit tranquillement.

'Tu es toujours en danger...' pensa la jeune fille en regardant le démon

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Dans la hutte, Inuyasha n'y tenant plus, se leva. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise.

"Je vais prendre un peu l'air !!!" dit le hanyo, Kikyo se leva aussi dans l'espoir de l'accompagner.

"Je vais t'accompagner !" proposa la miko

"Non merci, j'aimerais être seul !!!" dit Inuyasha avec détermination puis il partit. 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kamui émergea de sa torpeur doucement puis s'assit. Kagome l'aida.

"Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda la taijiya

"Je me suis fait attaqué par les youkaï de Naraku, ils étaient après de kakera que j'ai... Ils étaient trop nombreux..." expliqua Kamui. Ils se levèrent lentement et époussetèrent la poussière de leur vêtement.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé... Kagome, je..." commença le ryu-youkaï

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier... je serais toujours là pour toi..." dit Kagome un peu gênée.

"Viens avec moi...?!" dit subitement Kamui. A cet instant, Inuyasha arriva à la clairière et aperçut Kagome avec le démon, il préféra se cacher.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas... J'ai les kakera à rassembler et ta mort à venger !!!" dit Kagome. Kamui s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça avec force.

"Je... nous aurions dû être mariés maintenant si ce maudit Naraku n'avait pas... Kagome je t'aime toujours autant, maintenant plus que jamais ... Dis-moi que tu me rejoindras après la quête ?!" implora Kamui.

"Je... comme tu voudras, Kamui..." murmura Kagome. Ces mots avaient brisé le coeur du hanyo qui espionnait non loin de là.

'Kagome...?! Pourquoi ?!" pensa Inuyasha tristement. Kamui sourit à Kagome puis disparut. La taijiya entendit un bruit derrière les buissons, Inuyasha se montra.

"Inuyasha...?!" dit Kagome en le regardant dans les yeux. Inuyasha ne comprit pas pourquoi elle le regardait avec ses yeux mais de la manière dont elle le fixait, il s'attendait à quelque chose de terrible.

"Inuyasha, je dois tenir ma promesse envers Kamui... Il..." commença la taijiya

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas l'entendre !!!" rétorqua le hanyo puis il partit.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Inuyasha ne rentra pas au village de la nuit. Kagome ne le chercha pas non plus. Le lendemain Sango, Miroku s'inquiétèrent du comportement de leur soeur et ami.

"J'espère qu'ils vont mettre tout ça au clair, sinon on ne pourra pas continuer la quête..." dit Sango

"Inuyasha a des sentiments pour Kagome-sama et j'ai remarqué que ta soeur s'inquiétait également pour lui..." expliqua Miroku

"Tu as raison, Houshi-sama.. Souhaitons seulement qu'ils s'en rendent compte..." rétorqua la taijiya

"Appelle-moi Miroku, s'il te plait !!!" dit le houshi

"D'accord si tu m'appelles Sango..." sourit la taijiya. Le prêtre caressa les fesses de la jeune fille qui eut la goutte manga.

"J'ai accepté pour le prénom mais pas pour les actes pervers, HENTAIIII !!!" dit Sango qui le puncha à la tête.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

La nuit était tombée, Kagome était assise comme à son habitude sur le toit de la maison à réfléchir.

'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Kamui et je ne veux pas faire de mal à Inuyasha non plus...' pensa la taijiya, elle soupira profondément. 

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre treize

"Reste en vie... Reste avec moi !!! Je veux que tu vives, je veux te voir sourire... Je voudrais toujours rester à tes côtés..." avoua le hanyo

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre 12 fini... ouf !!! Pauvre Inuyasha... Kagome a accepté de mourir avec Kamui, mais va t-elle le faire vraiment ? Que va décider Kagome ? Où est Inuyasha ? Et bien, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre... ^_^ Je m'inspire beaucoup de l'anime mais j'essaie de rajouter un peu de mon sel et poivre !!! ^_^

*Concernant le mot "JIGOKURYUSO" cela signifie "les griffes du dragon des enfers", comme je l'ai expliqué dans la fic, ce sont des griffes empoisonnées et enflammées qui se projettent. Etant donné que j'ai inventé le perso de Kamui(pas le nom, le perso), il lui fallait bien une attaque spéciale. Le mot "jigokuryuso" est mon invention alors pas touche... ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	14. Chapitre treize

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre treize

Inuyasha était seul en forêt depuis la veille au soir. Il était en colère... contre Kamui, qui voulait emmener Kagome avec lui dans la mort. Il était en colère contre Kagome d'avoir accepter sans broncher. Son sang youkaï bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Le démon en lui voulait surgir et tout détruire sur son passage. Dans son esprit, il devait protéger quelqu'un... mais qui ? A cet instant, une multitude d'images de Kagome lui traversa l'esprit et la réalité le frappa. Sa moitié youkaï avait compris ce que l'humaine refusait de croire. Il aimait Kagome. Pour le youkaï Inuyasha, tout était simple, il devait protéger Kagome car pour lui c'était sa femme. 

'J'aime Kagome et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !!!' pensa le hanyo. Inuyasha perdit toute conscience au profit de son sang youkaï et détruisit tous les arbres aux alentours. Ses yeux étaient rouges et les pupilles étaient bleues. Deux stries mauves apparurent sur ses joues ensuite, ses griffes et crocs s'allongèrent. Par la suite une seule pensée restait claire dans sa tête, c'était qu'il voulait être près de la jeune taijiya. 

'Kagome...' pensa Inuyasha démon. A ce moment, si quelqu'un osait l'empêcher de voir la taijiya, il serait mort d'une mort horrible et douloureuse. Avec sa rapidité youkaï, Inuyasha démon se dirigea vers le village.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Un villageois accourut vers la hutte des exterminateurs de démons tout tremblant.

"YOUKAIIIII !!!" cria t-il de toutes ses forces. Kagome sauta à terre, et toute la maisonnée sortit. Kaede et Kikyo les rejoignirent. Les hommes du village avaient préparé leur arc et les filets de capture. A ce moment, Inuyasha démon bondit au dessus des arbres. Toute la famille taijiya ainsi que Miroku et Shippo le reconnurent et furent surpris. Kikyo n'était pas très sûre que ce soit le Inuyasha qu'elle connaissait et restait sur ses gardes.

"DEGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN !!! JE VEUX JUSTE VOIR KAGOME !!!" grogna le démon en fureur car les villageois essayaient de le capturer ou alors de tirer sur lui avec des flèches. Sango et Miroku se mirent devant Kagome pour la protéger.

"On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire dans ces conditions !!!" dit le houshi

"C'est vrai, c'est la première fois qu'il est dans cet état, Kagome !!!" ajouta la grande soeur. Kagome secoua la tête et fit un pas de côté.

"C'est toujours Inuyasha, il m'écoutera..." expliqua Kagome. Au même moment, Kikyo essayait de raisonner Inuyasha démon mais ne réussit qu'à l'énerver plus.

"Inuyasha, redeviens comme avant !!! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ??? C'est moi Kikyo !!!" dit la miko. Le démon alla l'attaquer mais il fut stopper net par une voix... La seule voix qu'il reconnaissait sous sa forme humaine ou hanyo et maintenant sous sa forme youkaï, la voix de Kagome.

"INUYASHA !!! JE SUIS ICI !!!" s'écria la taijiya évitant de justesse la mort de Kikyo. Inuyasha démon se précipita vers elle, la renifla puis l'emporta avec lui avec rapidité. Tout le monde était inquiet sauf Mama qui souriait.

"Mama, pourquoi tu souris, c'est une situation critique !!!" reprocha Sango

"Inuyasha ne fera jamais de mal à Kagome dans n'importe quelle forme qu'il soit... Il a juste voulu lui parler !!! Oh vous avez vu les stries qu'il a sur les joues, vous croyez que ça lui fait mal ?!" dit Mama *_* Tout le monde tomba à la renverse façon manga.

"Si votre mère dit que ça ira, alors il faut lui faire confiance !!!! Et prier Kami-sama...." dit Papa mais la dernière partie en murmure à ses fils qui hochèrent de la tête philosophiquement.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi confiante, Mama !!!" rétorqua Sango un peu inquiète pour sa soeur. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Kikyo se demanda pourquoi ce Inuyasha ne l'avait pas reconnut.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

"Kagome... Je suis désolé... si je t'ai fait peur !!!" s'excusa Inuyasha démon. Kagome se dégagea de ses bras. A la lumière du clair de lune, la taijiya observa les changements 

"Inuyasha...?!" dit Kagome. Le hanyo la regarda. Autour des pupilles d'Inuyasha, un cercle rouge dominait. Une strie violacée pouvait se voir sur chaque joue et ses crocs étaient devenus bien plus longs et aiguisés. Peu à peu, il redevint normal.

"Inuyasha, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'inquiéta Kagome.

"Je me suis transformé en youkaï... je n'étais plus moi-même, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas rentré au village tout de suite..." expliqua Inuyasha

"Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sous ta forme youkaï, alors pourquoi tu t'es transformé ???" s'enquit la taijiya

"Ca m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois avant, c'est quand mes parents se sont fait tuer... Je deviens un youkaï quand je ressens une grande colère, alors je détruis tout et je ne me contrôle plus !!!" dit le hanyo

"Inuyasha, je suis désolée si tu penses que je te rejète mais Kamui..." commença Kagome

"Ecoute-moi, je sais que le lien entre Kamui et toi est très fort et je ne te demande pas de l'oublier comme ça mais je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !!!" dit Inuyasha qui se rapprochait plus de la jeune fille.

"Quoi ???" répondit la taijiya

"Reste en vie... Reste avec moi !!! Je veux que tu vives, je veux te voir sourire... Je voudrais toujours rester à tes côtés..." avoua le hanyo

"Je... Je te promets de vivre jusqu'à ce que mon heure arrive, jusqu'à ce que Dieu me rappelle à lui... mais si c'est mon destin de mourir avec Kamui alors je veux que tu l'acceptes..." décida la jeune fille. Inuyasha l'enlaça dans ses bras, Kagome se crispa puis se détendit.

"Je l'accepterais mais je sais que ton destin n'est pas de mourir de cette façon..." murmura le hanyo dans l'oreille de Kagome.

"Le démon en moi m'a fait découvrir une chose..." ajouta t-il, Kagome toujours dans ses bras.

"Qu... quoi ???" demanda la taijiya qui était rouge de gêne.

"Je t'aime Kagome..." souffla Inuyasha au creux de l'oreille de la jeune humaine. Kagome trembla et retint sa respiration. Inuyasha la serra encore plus près de lui.

"Inu... yasha...?!" bégaya la taijiya

"Shhh, sache seulement que je serais toujours à tes côtés peu importe ce qui se passe.... tout ce que je souhaite c'est avant de prendre une décision, tu penseras à moi et à ma déclaration..." dit Inuyasha. Il se détacha pour regarder dans les yeux de Kagome.

"Je... je n'oublierais pas Inuyasha..." assura la jeune fille. Le hanyo se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Kagome, surprise ne le repoussa pas.

"On devrait rentrer au village..." conseilla Inuyasha et Kagome hocha de la tête timidement sans croiser le regard du hanyo. Inconnu d'eux une personne avait observé toute la scène...

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre quatorze

"Je crois que c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi... Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout désormais, ma Kagome..." rassura le démon dragon en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous adorent ce chapitre ?! Surtout les fans du couple Kag/Inu ^_^ Ben oui, c'est toujours Kamui qui serre et embrasse Kagome alors je fais une petite faveur à Inuyasha dans ce chapitre. Dans mon fic, le tessaïga ne previent pas la transformation d'Inu en youkaï, et comme je l'ai expliqué Inu se transforme seulement lors des grandes colères... ou quand il (ou Kagome), est en danger de mort...

Nahi-chan : Merci pour tes félicitations concernant mon mariage mais comme le dit si bien Lyly-chan, ce n'est pas pour maintenant...

Lyly-chan : Tu devais vraiment être contente pour m'envoyer un review aussi long ^_^ Tu as juste un petit peu exagéré sur la longueur… Enfin, voici la suite, je suis sûre que tu apprécieras... Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous le dirais quand je serais mariée ^_^

Coucou à mes autres reviewers et lecteurs !!!

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	15. Chapitre quatorze

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre quatorze

Le lendemain, tout redevint normal. Inuyasha fut pardonné par les villageois pour son attitude. Kagome se retira seule près du Goshinboku pour réfléchir.

'Les choses deviennent vraiment compliquées... Je ne sais plus quoi faire concernant Kamui et Inuyasha.' pensa Kagome tout en caressant le tronc de l'arbre sacré. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées et elle n'entendit point la personne qui courait vers elle pour l'attaquer. Tout ce qu'elle ressentit c'est une douleur aiguë à l'épaule gauche.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kikyo errait dans la forêt à la recherche de Kagome pour lui parler d'Inuyasha.

'Elle est la seule personne qui peut me dire pourquoi Inuyasha ne m'a pas reconnu hier... Et je vais avouer à Kagome-san que j'aime Inuyasha, elle pourra peut-être m'aider...?!' pensa Kikyo. A ce moment, au loin elle vit avec horreur, la scène sous le Goshinboku. Kagome était blessée profondément à l'épaule et faisait face à son assaillant : Inuyasha. La miko accourut aussi vite qu'elle put.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome s'était relevée péniblement et regardait la personne en face d'elle.

"Inuyasha...?! Pourquoi ?" murmura t-elle

"Keh, parce que tu es une pathétique ningen et que je veux les kakera !!!" répondit le hanyo

"Tu sais très bien que je ne garde pas les fragments avec moi !!!" rétorqua la taijiya et à cet instant, elle comprit.

"Tu n'es pas Inuyasha, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu étais le Inuyasha que je connais, il saurait où nous gardons les kakera !!! Tu as voulu me faire croire qu'Inuyasha m'avait trahi ?! Alors, tu as échoué, car j'ai confiance en lui !!! Je sais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal !!!" s'écria Kagome. Le faux Inuyasha sourit méchamment.

"Joli speech, Kagome !!! Tu as raison, j'ai cru que tu tomberais dans mon piège mais personne n'en saura rien car je vais t'achever et ils vont tous croire que c'est ce hanyo qui t'a tué !!!" dit le faux hanyo, il s'élança vers Kagome et lui planta ses griffes sur l'autre épaule. La taijiya souffrant déjà douloureusement n'a pas pu éviter ce dernier coup.

"Naraku... je..." murmura Kagome en s'écroulant à terre inconsciente.

"Elle m'a reconnu... elle est très forte !!! Dommage qu'elle se meurt !!!" dit le faux Inuyasha. A cet instant, une flèche le rata de quelques centimètres et se planta sur le tronc.

"INUYASHA !!! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ???" s'écria Kikyo hors d'elle. Le faux hanyo bondit sur la cime des arbres et disparut. Kikyo accourut rapidement vers la taijiya, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne pouvait pas être transportée. La miko déchira le bas de son hakama et essaya de bander les deux blessures de Kagome pour stopper l'hémorragie et ainsi avoir le temps pour aller chercher de l'aide.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Inuyasha était sur son arbre habituel à se demander où pouvait bien être Kagome quand plusieurs flèches se plantèrent sur le tronc de l'arbre, le blessant presque. Il bondit à terre et reconnut son attaquant.

"Kagome...?!" dit-il incrédule

"Meurt Inuyasha !!! Tu me dégoûtes, sale hanyo !!!" s'écria la taijiya. Le hanyo évita bien sûr toutes les flèches facilement, sa colère puis le sentiment de trahison montèrent puis il se calma brusquement. La vérité le frappa.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Sango et Miroku qui sortaient de la hutte, comptant partir à la recherche de Kagome pour continuer la quête aux kakera, aperçurent Kagome essayant de tuer Inuyasha non loin de là. Ils accoururent à toute vitesse.

"Tu n'es pas Kagome !!! D'abord, elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir me tuer !!! Ensuite, tu as fait une grosse erreur, la vrai Kagome m'a toujours dit que je ne la dégoûtais pas donc tu ne me feras pas croire qu'elle m'a trahi mais le plus important, c'est que je lui fais confiance et je sais que c'est réciproque... Qu'as-tu fais de Kagome ?!" s'écria Inuyasha. Sango et Miroku arrivèrent à ce moment.

"Inuyasha ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" dit le prêtre

"Ka... Kagome ? C'est toi ?" demanda Sango dubitative

"Keh, ne te méprends pas Sango, ce n'est pas ta soeur ! Ce n'est qu'un imposteur !!! Maintenant, dis-moi où se trouve Kagome ?" grogna le hanyo. Kagome fit place à Naraku et tout le monde retint son souffle.

"Bâtard, qu'as-tu fait de ma soeur ?" s'écria Sango en lançant son boomerang sur l'homme à la peau de babouin.

"Kukuku, votre précieuse Kagome est morte !!!" sourit machiavéliquement Naraku et il disparut dans un tourbillon de poison.

"Merde, il faut la retrouver !!!" dit Inuyasha et les trois amis partir à la recherche de Kagome.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un clairière, plusieurs rafales de flèches allèrent sur le hanyo, celui-ci esquiva tant bien que mal.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il sont tous aujourd'hui à vouloir me tuer ?" se plaignit Inuyasha. A l'autre bout de la clairière, se tenait Kikyo prête à tirer d'autres flèches.

"Inuyasha, comment as-tu osé faire ça à Kagome-san ?" s'écria la miko

"Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait à Kagome !!! D'abord, pourquoi tu m'attaques ?" rétorqua le hanyo hors de lui.

"Ne fais l'innocent, tu as blessé Kagome-san tout à l'heure près du Goshinboku maintenant tu fais comme si de rien n'était !!! Je vais venger Kagome-san !!!" dit Kikyo en tirant ses flèches mais le hiraïkotsu les brisa en vol.

"Kikyo-san, c'est une longue histoire mais ce n'est pas Inuyasha que tu as vu avec ma soeur !!!" expliqua Sango.

"Mais, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !!!" répliqua la miko encore non convaincue.

"Ca doit être Naraku qui a prit la forme d'Inuyasha pour tromper Kagome-sama !!!" ajouta Miroku

"Kagome est-elle toujours près du Goshinboku ?" grogna Inuyasha. Kikyo semblait vraiment confuse mais décida de faire confiance à Sango, après tout c'était la propre soeur de Kagome.

"Oui, j'ai essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais je n'ai pas pu la transporter !!!" dit simplement la miko. Ils coururent tous en direction de l'arbre sacré.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pendant ce temps, une personne s'approcha de Kagome toujours inconsciente à terre. La personne caressa le visage de la miko.

"Qu'est-ce que ce hanyo t'a fait ?" soupira la personne puis il posa sa main sur le front de Kagome et une lumière blanche en sortit. La taijiya s'étira et ouvrit lentement ses yeux.

"Kamui...?!" murmura Kagome très faible.

"Je crois que c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi... Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout désormais, ma Kagome..." rassura le démon dragon en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. En un clin d'oeil, il disparut avec son précieux fardeau.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Inuyasha et les autres arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'agression mais ne trouva pas de Kagome. Seul était visible la mare du sang de la taijiya qui mouillait l'herbe près du Goshinboku.

"Kikyo, tu es sûre que Kagome était ici ?" s'écria Inuyasha. La miko sursauta à cause du ton qu'avait emprunté le hanyo, il n'avait jamais vraiment levé la voix sur elle. En regardant Inuyasha, elle lut une très grande inquiétude dans ses yeux. Yeux qui d'ailleurs commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge.

"Je... Je l'ai laissé ici pour aller chercher de l'aide, elle était inconsciente..." répondit Kikyo. Inuyasha sniffa l'air mais ne put rien capter.

"Elle s'est peut-être réveillée et essaie en ce moment de rentrer au village ?" proposa Miroku

"Non, quelqu'un l'a emporté !!! Elle n'aurait jamais laissé son arc derrière elle si elle était consciente !!!" déclara Sango en montrant l'arc et le carquois de flèches de sa soeur.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre quinze

"De toutes les façons, ce qui est fait est fait... Tant que je sais que Kagome est vivante et croit toujours en moi, je suis heureux..." avoua Inuyasha.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Ah ah, le coup de la trahison est bien sûr une idée piquée à l'anime mais je pense que j'ai réussi à montrer que Inuyasha et Kagome se font mutuellement confiance. Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de trahison entre eux. Par contre, j'ai fait exprès de montrer que Kikyo n'avait pas foi en l'hanyo, c'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu le tuer...

Bonjour à Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	16. Chapitre quinze

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre quinze

"On va se séparer, Kikyo tu retournes au village au cas où Kagome serait là-bas. Sango et Miroku vous allez à droite, je vais à gauche !" ordonna Inuyasha, personne ne le contredit et ils se séparèrent.

'Kagome, où es-tu ? Qu t'est-il arrivé ? Je jure que si ce bâtard de Naraku... il faut que je me calme !!! Kagome, sois sauve, s'il te plait !' pensa le hanyo en bondissant d'arbre en arbre.

"Sango, dis-moi à quoi tu penses ?" demanda Miroku, la taijiya fronça des sourcils.

"Vu la mare de sang qu'on a vu sur le sol, Kagome était gravement blessée... Elle est peut-être mourante et je n'étais pas là pour la protéger !!!" dit Sango, il étaient sur Kirara et observait la fôret d'en haut.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle se ferait attaquée, de plus Kagome-sama est une personne forte et courageuse, elle ne succombera pas à ce bâtard de Naraku..." rassura le houshi

"C'est toujours elle qui prend soin de moi, même si je suis la grande soeur, elle était toujours présente !!! Je voudrais pour une fois, prendre soin d'elle !!!" expliqua la taijiya tristement.

"Je suis sûr que Kagome-sama sait que tu l'aimes, après tout vous êtes soeurs..." réconforta Miroku et Sango sourit.

"Merci Miroku..." remercia la jeune femme mais elle sentit soudain une main se balader sur son derrière et une veine manga apparut sur sa tête.

"HENTAIII !!! Même pendant les moments importants, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être pervers !!!" dit Sango exaspérée.

Kikyo arriva au village, elle vérifia dans la hutte des taijiya si Kagome serait par chance rentrée.

"Vous n'auriez pas vu Kagome-san ?" demanda t-elle. Mama, Papa, Kohaku, Sôta et Shippo se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête négativement.

"Pourquoi es-tu aussi pâle qu'un linge, Kikyo-san ?!" demanda Papa

"Votre fille s'est faite attaquée par Naraku..." commença la miko

"QUOI ???" s'écrièrent Sôta, Shippo et Kohaku

"Elle était gravement blessée mais maintenant elle ne se trouve plus là où je l'ai laissé pour chercher de l'aide !!!" termina Kikyo. Les garçons et Papa se levèrent.

"Koi, tu restes à la maison au cas où notre fille reviendrait !!!" dit Papa et Mama acquiesça, elle ne semblait pas angoissée plus que ça. Papa se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Les garçons rassemblez tous les hommes du village, nous allons faire une battue pour chercher Kagome !!! Merci Kikyo-san d'être venue nous prévenir !!!" dit Papa. Tous partirent.

'Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu es dans de bonnes mains, ma petite Kagome...' pensa Mama

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

A l'intérieur d'un temple dans le coeur d'une haute montagne, un youkaï observait une jeune femme endormie dans le futon. Une vieille youkaï fit son entrée.

"Kamui-sama, voici la potion que vous avez demandé !!!" dit-elle en s'inclinant avec respect.

"Dépose-la sur la table, Shina !!!" dit Kamui dont les yeux n'avait pas quitté la jeune endormie.

"Kamui-sama, est-ce votre femme ?" s'enquit la vieille Shina. Kamui sourit tendrement et regarda la youkaï.

"Elle aurait dû être ma femme, Shina... Mais Kagome est vivante et je ne vis que grâce au kakera dans mon coeur, nous ne pouvons être réunis ensemble dans ce monde... Je lui ai demandé de mourir avec moi... est-ce égoïste de ma part de vouloir être avec la femme que j'aime depuis des années pour l'éternité, Shina ?" sourit tristement le ryu-youkaï.

"Si vous me permettez d'être franche, Kamui-sama... Ce n'est pas égoïste de vouloir être avec la personne que l'on aime mais forcer le Destin est une chose qu'on ne doit pas faire... Si Kagome-sama doit mourir avec vous alors vous serez réunis au Ciel mais si la Fatalité veut qu'elle reste en vie, je pense que le bonheur, quelque part, est de voir la personne chérie être heureuse, tout simplement..." expliqua Shina.

"Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est de lui donner la potion et si elle survit à ses blessures, c'est que ce n'était pas encore son heure de mourir ?" s'enquit Kamui. Shina hocha de la tête doucement.

"Tu peux disposer, Shina !!!" dit le ryu-youkaï et la vieille se retira. Kamui s'empara de la potion puis se rassit près de Kagome.

"Le bonheur, quelque part, est de voir la personne chérie être heureuse..." murmura t-il dans un sourire puis il fit boire le liquide à la jeune femme.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pendant ce temps, la battue dans la fôret n'avait rien donné et tout le monde rentra chez lui bredouille. La nuit était tombée et personne ne voyait rien sauf Inuyasha, Shippo et Kirara mais ils avaient aussi besoin de repos.

"Inuyasha, tu ne vas pas aider Kagome si tu es fatigué !!!" dit Papa, le hanyo consentit à rentrer se reposer. Les taijiya, Miroku, Inuyasha et Shippo étaient tous rassemblés autour du feu pour le dîner.

"J'ai la conviction de que Kagome va bien !" sourit Mama

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Mama ?! On a retrouvé son arc, du sang..." dit Kohaku très inquiet pour sa soeur comme les reste de la hutte.

"Je suis sa mère, Kohaku... Une mère sait toujours quand ses enfants vont bien..." dit Mama et tout le monde se tut. Le repas fini, Inuyasha monta sur le toit comme il le faisait souvent avec Kagome. Le hanyo resta là à regarder les étoiles. Kikyo s'approcha de la hutte et aperçut Inuyasha perché sur le toit.

"Oi, Inuyasha, je dois te parler... Tu peux descendre s'il te plait !!!" dit la miko, le hanyo s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kikyo ?" demanda t-il

"Peut-on parler de ça en marchant ?" proposa la miko, ils s'éloignèrent de la hutte.

Miroku et Sango sortirent de la maison, se demanda où pouvait bien être le hanyo.

"J'espère qu'il n'est pas aller à recherche de Kagome-sama tout seul ?" dit la houshi

"Si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je l'attache à son arbre !!! Il faut qu'il se repose, l'idiot !!!" s'exclama la taijiya

"On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il s'inquiète énormément pour ta soeur !!!" soupira le prêtre

"Je le sais, mais dès Kagome est en danger, Inuyasha ne réfléchit plus rationnellement..." rétorqua la taijiya. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Kikyo et Inuyasha s'arrêtèrent près d'un arbre.

"Hmm, Inuyasha... je voulais te demander pardon pour avoir cru que tu avais attaqué Kagome-san..." dit la miko.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, mais la moindre des choses c'était de me faire confiance et apparemment tu n'as pas assez foi en moi sinon, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me tuer..." dit le hanyo. Kikyo se mordit les lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je ne voulais pas t'accuser mais en voyant la scène j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi !!!" se défendit Kikyo

"De toutes les façons, ce qui est fait est fait... Tant que je sais que Kagome est vivante et croit toujours en moi, je suis heureux..." avoua Inuyasha.

"Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas tombée dans le piège de Naraku ?" s'enquit Kikyo curieuse et incrédule.

"Je connais Kagome depuis des mois maintenant, c'est la première chose qu'elle m'a apprit, avoir confiance en elle comme elle a confiance en moi..." expliqua le hanyo avec un faible sourire. Kikyo se sentit un peu envieuse du lien qui reliait Inuyasha à Kagome. Elle se décida donc de lui avouer ses sentiments.

"Inuyasha, il faut que je te confie quelque chose..." avoua la miko

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre seize

"Inuyasha, calme-toi... Kagome sait ce qu'elle fait, elle choisit toujours le bon chemin mais en ce moment, elle a besoin de repos et de soin ce que apparemment Kamui peut lui offrir !!!" rassura Mama

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Eh eh, je suis vraiment méchante... Est-ce que Kikyo va enfin avouer à Inuyasha qu'elle l'aime ? *_* aucune idée... En tout cas vous avez où se trouve Kagome !!! 

Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, ma messagerie deconne grave et je ne reçois pas tous les reviews et je suis obligée d'attendre le lendemain pour lire mes messages sur mon compte ff.net. Donc désolée, si j'oublie de mentionner votre nom dans mes dédicaces...

Bonjour à Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan, continuez vos joutes, je me marre trop quand je lis vos reviews ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	17. Chapitre seize

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre seize

Dans le temple au coeur de la montagne, Kagome ouvrit lentement ses yeux, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit mais le regard émeraude qui se posait sur elle, la calma immédiatement.

"Où suis-je ?" murmura t-elle

"Chez moi dans les montagnes. Bienvenue dans le Clan des dragons, ma Kagome..." sourit Kamui Kagome essaya de se relever mais une douleur lancinante la força à se recoucher.

"Ouch !!!" se plaigna t-elle

"Ne te force pas à bouger, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... Repose-toi !" conseilla Kamui

"Merci pour m'avoir sauvé..." dit la taijiya en fermant les yeux.

"Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je serais toujours là pour toi, ma Kagome..." rassura le ryu-youkaï, Kagome sourit puis s'endormit de nouveau. Kamui se retira.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Un youkaï s'approcha du village. Sango et Miroku se mirent en position de combat immédiatement. La taijiya reconnut le démon, c'était un des camarades de Kamui.

"Baissez-vos armes, je suis ici en paix..." dit le ryu-youkaï

Plus loin, Kikyo et Inuyasha étaient en train de discuter.

"Hmm, Inuyasha... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reconnu quand tu t'es transformé en youkaï ?" demanda Kikyo qui au dernier moment eut peur d'avouer son amour.

"C'est-à-dire que... je ne me contrôle pas sous cette forme, je ne suis pas moi-même vraiment..." tenta d'expliquer le hanyo

"Pourtant tu as reconnu Kagome-san ?!" rétorqua la miko

"Mon instinct et le démon en moi reconnaît Kagome parce que je..." dit Inuyasha mais il s'arrêta car il avait capté une odeur de youkaï, elle était faible mais c'était bien un démon.

"Kikyo, rentrons au village, il y a un youkaï là-bas !!!" dit le hanyo et ils accoururent tous les deux vers les habitations.

"Je m'appelle Ryuko et je suis ici pour parler au parents de Kagome-sama !!!" expliqua t-il lentement. A ce moment, Inuyasha et Kikyo arrivèrent, le hanyo avait dégainé son épée et grognait lourdement. Ryuko resta impassible. Sango intervint avant la bagarre.

"Inuyasha, c'est un... ami de Kagome ! Il veut simplement parler à mes parents..." dit la taijiya. Miroku alla chercher Mama et Papa mais bien sûr, Shippo, Sôta et Kohaku sortirent également. Papa s'adressa au youkaï.

"Houshi-sama ma dit que vous voulez me parler ?!" constata Papa, Mama s'inclina légèrement.

"Si vous êtes les parents de Kagome-sama, alors oui..." répliqua Ryuko. Le hanyo partit au quart de tour dès qu'il entendit le nom de Kagome.

"Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Réponds !!!" s'écria Inuyasha. Le ryu-youkaï soupira avec exaspération mais continua à regarder les parents de Sango.

"Notre chef, Kamui-sama vous fait savoir que Kagome-sama est sous sa protection, il l'a trouvé blessé dans la forêt et l'a emmené chez nous dans les montagnes. Il l'a soigné mais elle est encore faible, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne sera pas de retour avant un moment. Kamui-sama voulait seulement rassurer sa famille. Kagome-sama est entre de bonnes mains..." expliqua le youkaï puis il vola(A/N comme le fait souvent Sesshoumaru).

"N'essayez pas de chercher notre repaire, Kagome-sama reviendra quand elle sera complètement guérie !!!" s'écria Ryuko puis il disparut. Inuyasha s'emporta aussitôt.

"Elle n'est pas entre de bonnes mains du tout !!! Elle est avec Kamui !!! Il va..." s'écria le hanyo

'Il va l'emmener avec lui dans la mort... Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire !!! Je ne veux pas que Kagome parte...' pensa Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, calme-toi... Kagome sait ce qu'elle fait, elle choisit toujours le bon chemin mais en ce moment, elle a besoin de repos et de soin ce que apparemment Kamui peut lui offrir !!!" rassura Mama

"En attendant qu'elle revienne, vous devez continuer la quête aux kakera... Kikyo ira avec vous !!!" dit Papa et la miko hocha de la tête. Inuyasha bondit sur le toit et ne dit plus un mot. Tout le monde rentra chez soi.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Quelques jours passèrent et Kagome reprit des forces. Kamui lui interdit quand même de quitter le lit par mesure de sécurité. En ce moment, elle était toujours dans la chambre mais essayait de le convaincre de la laisser un peu voir l'extérieur.

"Je te jure que je me sens mieux maintenant !!! Regarde mes blessures sont quasiment guéries, la potion et les herbes médicinales de Shina font des merveilles !!! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici ou je vais devenir folle !!!" plaida la taijiya

"Ok, j'ai compris, tu peux sortir mais tu ne t'en vas pas du temple avant d'être complètement guérie, compris ?!" déclara Kamui. La jeune fille sortit du lit lentement et se mit debout. Le ryu-youkaï lui prit la main droite et lui fit visiter sa demeure.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Pendant ce temps, le petit groupe d'Inuyasha était sur les routes à la recherche des kakera. Inuyasha n'avait pas ouvert la bouche sauf pour dire "oui" ou "non". Il s'inquiétait pour Kagome et son absence lui était insupportable, ajouté à cela que Kikyo ne le laissait jamais seul. La miko lui semblait bizarre depuis quelques jours mais il ne savait pas quoi penser. Sur le chemin, le petit groupe rencontra un youkaï insecte géant. Inuyasha alors que bien portant, n'arrivait pas infliger de sérieux dommages à l'insecte. Kikyo, Sango et Miroku faisaient de leur mieux pour l'aider.

"Kikyo, tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas de kakera ?" s'écria le hanyo en évitant d'être découpé en deux par une des pinces de la bête.

"Oui, j'en suis sûre !!!" répondit la miko avec fermeté. Ils continuèrent le combat. Miroku, Sango et Shippo arrivèrent à une conclusion.

"Inuyasha est faible parce qu'il lui manque quelque chose..." murmura Sango au kitsune et houshi.

"Kagome-sama est sa force... Elle décuple ses pouvoirs quand il est en sa présence !!!" soupira Miroku

"Je suis sûr que si on évoque le nom de Kagome, Inuyasha achèvera cette bette en moins de deux !!!" conclut Shippo. Ils acquiescèrent.

"INUYASHA !!! JE SENS L'ODEUR DE KAGOME PAR LA !!!" s'écria le kitsune gesticulant vers les montagnes.

"QUOI ???" grogna le hanyo qui voulut s'approcher de Shippo mais le monstre l'empêcha de passer.

"JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE JOUER AVEC TOI !!!" cria Inuyasha en direction du youkaï insecte puis il utilisa le "kaze no kizu" et l'insecte géant disparut. Miroku, Sango et Shippo se firent des clins d'oeil.

"Je savais que ça marcherait, Inuyasha ne réfléchit plus à rien quand on prononce le nom de Kagome !" murmura discrètement Shippo à ses deux compères. Le hanyo vint immédiatement près du kitsune.

"Par où as-tu senti l'odeur de Kagome, Shippo ?" demanda Inuyasha impatient.

"Héhé, hmmm, c'est-à-dire que..." bégaya le jeune youkaï renard.

"Inuyasha, je sens un kakera dans les montagnes !!!" avertit subitement kikyo

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait dix-sept

"Je ne te forcerais plus à venir dans la mort... je veux que tu meures avec moi volontairement parce que tu m'aimes. En attendant ce jour, dis à ce hanyo d'éviter de croiser ma route car je n'aurais aucun regret à le tuer !!!" avertit le youkaï

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

*soupir de soulagement* j'ai enfin terminé de l'écrire !!! Je ne vous mentirais pas en disant que les derniers chapitres approchent. En fait il en reste encore trois... J'ai bien une idée pour la fin mais j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez... concernant le couple de la fin : Inu/Kag ou Kam/Kag ? Parce qu'en fait j'ai des doutes... J'ai inventé le perso de Kamui et sa relation avec Kagome et je pars du principe qu'une promesse reste une promesse. Alors Kagome devrait-elle mourir avec lui ? Ils se sont aimés pendant plus de 10 ans... Enfin, vous me direz quel couple, ne ?

Bonjour à mes reviewers et lecteurs...

Lyly-chan(je préfère Lyly, car c'est plus mignon ^_^) J'espère que tu vas mieux ? Hein, dis-moi que tu vas mieux ? Prompt rétablissement 

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	18. Chapitre dixsept

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre dix-sept

"Tu es sûre de ça ?" demanda Inuyasha, Kikyo hocha fermement la tête.

"Ok, on va se diriger vers les montagnes, alors !" décida Sango et tout le monde partit vers l'Ouest. Cela leur prit deux jours pour arriver au pied de la montagne.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kamui et Kagome avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à discuter de leur enfance puis de l'entraînement du youkaï pour devenir le chef des dragons. La taijiya était guérie mais le ryu-youkaï n'était pas enclin à la laisser partir.

"Je pense que je suis vraiment sur pied maintenant, il faudra que je parte pour rejoindre ma famille..." dit Kagome

"Et lui..." ajouta Kamui sans émotions.

"Tu parles d'Inuyasha...?! Kamui, je..." dit la taijiya un peu gênée

"Kagome, est-celui qui t'a blessé ?" s'enquit Kamui

"NON !!! INUYASHA NE ferait jamais une chose pareille..." s'écria la jeune fille puis finit en murmure.

"Chaque jour, ce hanyo prend de plus en plus de place dans ton coeur... Il est devenu important pour toi, TROP !!! Si j'étais vivant c'est à moi qu'appartiendrait ton coeur !!!" s'écria Kamui et Kagome le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle sanglota.

"Je suis désolée... Je sais que c'est dur ce qui t'es arrivé mais n'en veut pas à Inuyasha parce qu'il voyage avec moi. Il est mon ami avant toute chose et je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec lui, ça me rendrait malheureuse..." dit la taijiya

"Je t'aime et je ne supporte pas que tu passes plus de temps avec lui !!! C'est injuste !!! Ca ne m'aurait rien fait s'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments pour toi mais je sais qu'il t'aime et... il a une place spéciale dans ton coeur maintenant !!!" dit le ryu-youkaï, la taijiya resta sans voix, que pouvait-elle dire de toutes les façons ? Inuyasha lui avait avoué ses sentiments puis embrassé, elle avait été surprise puis confuse. Son âme lui disait de choisir Kamui car c'était son premier amour et même s'il était mort, elle pourrait mourir avec lui. Sa conscience, plus rationnelle choisit Inuyasha, car c'était la bonne chose à faire, puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants et que Kagome ne voulait pas vraiment mourir. Mais son coeur, lequel choisissait-il ?

"Je ne te forcerais plus à venir dans la mort... je veux que tu meures avec moi volontairement parce que tu m'aimes. En attendant ce jour, dis à ce hanyo d'éviter de croiser ma route car je n'aurais aucun regret à le tuer !!!" avertit le youkaï

"Kamui...?!" murmura tristement Kagome alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras. Le démon dragon se détacha d'elle puis l'amena à la salle principale. Elle remarqua beaucoup de ryu-youkaï sous leur forme humaine.

"Je vais ramener Kagome chez elle ! Ryuko surveille clan en mon absence ! Shina, donne à Kagome un peu de tes herbes !" dit le chef des dragons. Après les aux revoirs et les derniers préparatifs, Kagome et lui partirent.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Le groupe d'Inuyasha commença l'ascension de la montagne.

"Je sens un kakera venir a toute vitesse !!!" avertit Kikyo

"Parfait ! Plus vite on l'aura, plus vite on rentrera au village !" dit Inuyasha

'Ainsi, je saurais si Kagome est revenue ou pas...' pensa le hanyo. A ce moment, un flash de blanc apparut. Kagome était dans les bras de Kamui. A voir la tête de tous, ils étaient aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Kikyo banda son arc et visa Kamui. Il déposa Kagome à terre et la taijiya sourit.

"Il a un kakera dans sa poitrine !!!" informa Kikyo

"Du calme, Kikyo-san, Kamui ne vous fera aucun mal !!!" rassura Kagome, la miko abaissa son arme puis soupira de soulagement. Kamui et Inuyasha avaient un duel de regard. Ils se dévisageaient avec colère. Kagome sentant le danger se tourna vers la ryu-youkaï.

"Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi..." sourit la taijiya, Kamui l'enlaça tendrement faisant rougir la jeune fille mais aussi Sango et Kikyo par la même occasion. Inuyasha serra ses poings et grinça des dents.

"Toujours. Je serais toujours présent pour toi, ma Kagome..." répondit le ryu-youkaï. Inuyasha s'avança vers le couple pour les séparer mais la jeune taijiya se détacha lentement.

"Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, Kagome !" ajouta Kamui puis il partit en fusillant le hanyo du regard, celui-ci le rendit avec la même intensité. Sango vint serrer sa soeur et Kagome fut assaillie par un Shippo très très heureux. Inuyasha voulait lui aussi serrer la jeune taijiya dans ses bras mais l'occasion lui manqua surtout quand une certaine miko lui agrippait la manche.

"Rentrons, tes parents vont être soulagés de te revoir, Kagome-sama !!!" dit Miroku, Sango et lui montèrent sur Kirara, Inuyasha s'apprêtait à faire monter Kagome sur son dos mais Kikyo pensant qu'il s'agenouillait pour elle, grimpa. Kagome sourit au hanyo et la miko puis avec Shippo sur son épaule partit en courant. Tout le groupe la suivit.

"Whaouaw, tu es complètement guérie Kagome !" s'exclama Shippo qui s'accrochait à l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"Oui, les remèdes youkaï sont très efficaces..." sourit Kagome, le hanyo qui courait à ses côtés la regardait avec inquiétude.

"N'empêche, fais attention... Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang !!!" avertit Inuyasha, la taijiya acquiesça puis sourit.

'Enfin, tout redevient normal, Kagome est de retour parmi nous... Je ne la lâcherais plus d'une semelle !!! Je ne veux pas que la même chose arrive encore une fois, elle m'a trop manqué...' pensa le hanyo

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Extrait chapitre dix-huit

"Je t'aime !!! Je suis heureuse de mourir avec toi !!!" avoua Kagome.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Désolée du grand retard mais comme je l'ai expliqué pour mon fic de Sakura, j'ai eu un gros problème d'ordi... C'est normalement l'avant dernier chapitre et j'espère que la fin vous plaira ^_^

Gros coucou à mes deux fan préférées, Nahi-chan et Lyly-chan ^_^

Ja ne

Inu_kami


	19. Chapitre dixhuit

Disclaimer_Ok, Inuyasha et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas...* soupir *, malheureusement

CE FIC EST SPECIALEMENT DEDICACE A MA PREMIERE FAN, NAHI-CHAN ! VOILA, J'ESPERE QU'IL TE PLAIRA... ^_^

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Chapitre dix-huit

Quelques jours passèrent, Kagome retrouva ses marques rapidement. Elle remarqua aussi que Kikyo s'était beaucoup attachée à Inuyasha, celui-ci ne lâcha pas Kagome d'une semelle. La taijiya évitait soigneusement de ne pas se mettre entre Kikyo et lui quand la miko voulait être seule avec le hanyo. Inuyasha ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kagome le laissait souvent en compagnie de Kikyo et commençait à se demander si elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Sango, Kagome, Kohaku et Sôta s'entraînaient souvent ensemble. Miroku les observait la plupart du temps. Etrangement Miroku et Kagome étaient ensemble pour discuter de longues heures en fin de journée. Comme c'était le cas depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, la plus jeune des soeurs et le houshi s'éclipsèrent.

"J'espère qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ?" soupira Kagome en prenant place sur une grosse racine du Goshingoku. Miroku s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Est-ce que tu les as ?" demanda le prêtre, la taijiya sortit deux alliances en or

"Elles te plaisent ? J'ai demandé au vendeur d'inscrire les noms sur chaque bague..." dit Kagome

"Les bagues sont parfaites... Je peux faire ma demande maintenant ?" répondit le houshi, il prit la plus petite des bagues et s'agenouilla.

"Voudrais-tu..." commença Miroku très nerveux.

Au village, Sango avait remarqué que sa soeur s'était un peu rapproché du houshi et bien qu'en dehors elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'en faire mais à l'intérieur, elle bouillait de savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Ils agissaient bizarrement.

'Kagome et Miroku sont peut-être amoureux l'un de l'autre...?! Nah, c'est impossible mais d'un autre côté... Il faut que j'en ai le coeur net !!!' pensa Sango. Inuyasha vint à sa rencontre.

"Sango, tu sais où est Kagome ? Elle ne devrait pas rester seule la nuit comme ça dans la forêt !!!" reprocha le hanyo.

"Elle n'est pas seule. En ce moment, il se trouve qu'elle est avec Miroku... Ils sont partis ensemble pour une promenade..." déclara Sango

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec le bouzu en forêt ?" rétorqua Inuyasha et Sango haussa les épaules. Le hanyo commença à bondir vers la forêt et la taijiya le suivit.

"Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être ma femme ?" demanda Miroku et à ce moment Sango et Inuyasha sortirent des buissons.

"Oh Kami-sama !!!" s'écria la soeur de Kagome. Miroku se releva vite, inquiet. Inuyasha commençait lentement à se transformer en youkaï indiquant qu'il était vraiment énervé. Sango commença à rebrousser chemin mais Kagome accourut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !!! Ecoute ce que Miroku-sama a à te dire, s'il te plait..." plaida la plus jeune des taijiya. Le houshi prit Sango par les poignets tandis qu'Inuyasha porta Kagome comme une mariée et quitta le couple. Ils arrivèrent à un vieux puit, Inuyasha et Kagome s'assirent sur son rebord.

"C'est quoi cette histoire ?" grogna le hanyo pas tout à fait détransformé, car il lui restait encore les stries sur son visage.

"Miroku-sama est venu me voir pour que je puisse l'aider à acheter deux alliances et ainsi demander Sango en mariage... Mais il était tellement nerveux, qu'il lui fallait répéter la phrase plusieurs fois, alors il s'entrainait avec moi..." expliqua la taijiya

"J'aime mieux ça... alors, le bouzu va faire sa demande ?" dit Inuyasha et Kagome acqiesça en souriant. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler puis le hanyo se décida.

"Tu m'as manqué... Plus rien n'était pareille sans toi..." avoua Inuyasha

"Tu... m'as manqué... aussi, Inuyasha !!!" répliqua la taijiya tristement. Le demi-démon savait que quelque chose n'allait pas ne serait-ce qu'en voyant le visage de Kagome.

"Sango, ce serait un honneur si tu acceptais d'être ma femme ?" dit Miroku en montrant les deux bagues. Sango eut les larmes aux yeux.

"Oui, je veux devenir ta femme !!!" répondit-elle en le serrant. Puis il décida de raconter toute l'histoire à sa fiancée, celle-ci fut bien-sûr soulagée.

"Kamui aimerait que je meurs avec lui volontairement, il ne me forcera plus à mourir... Il y a longtemps, j'ai-" commença Kagome mais le hanyo la coupa.

"Kagome..." dit Inuyasha mais elle lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

"Shhh, je veux que tu m'écoutes... Il y a exactement dix ans, j'ai fait une promesse à Kamui, promesse que je n'ai pas pu tenir car il est mort avant que l'on puisse se marier... Ce n'est la faute de personne, sauf de ce Naraku !!! A cause de notre passé, je me dois de le venger !!! Mais je me rends compte que c'est mon combat, seule... Je ne veux en aucun cas que le jour de l'affrontement avec Naraku, tu sois présent !!!" dit la taijiya, son compagnon se leva et se mit face à elle.

"Kagome, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !!!" s'écria Inuyasha.

"J'en ai le droit en tant qu'amie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit... Miroku-sama doit venger son père et grand-père, Sango et moi sommes des taijiya qui protégeaient la perle mais toi, Inuyasha tu n'as aucune raison de le combattre." expliqua Kagome.

"Tu es la raison, Kagome !!! Où que tu seras, je serais à tes côtés !!! Tu es la première humaine à ne montrer aucun dégoût à ma vue. Les villageois, voyant que tu me faisais confiance sont un peu plus rassurés vis-à-vis de moi. Personne n'ose me rejeter parce que tu es à mes côtés. Et je veux être près de toi parce que je t'aime !!!" dit Inuyasha en enlaçant la taijiya tout contre sa poitrine.

"Inuyasha, je ne peux te demander de te sacrifier pour moi... Tu as une vie, tu seras bien avec Kikyo... Vous pouvez être heureux ensemble !!!" dit Kagome et le hanyo la dévisagea avec colère.

"Tu essayais de me pousser dans les bras de Kikyo ces dernier jours n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que je ne te voyais plus ? Tu pensais vraiment que je tomberais amoureux d'elle ??? C'EST TOI QUE J'AIME KAGOME, TOI !!!!" s'écria le hanyo, il la plaqua au sol puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Kagome submergée par ce flot de sentiments et d'adrénaline retourna le baiser avec la même passion.

"Kagome, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal quand je ne suis pas avec toi !!! Si tu dois mourir alors je mourais aussi pour être à tes côtés. La vie m'importe peu si tu n'es pas là pour la vivre avec moi !!!" avoua le hanyo sincèrement. Ils se relevèrent et rentrèrent au village sans un mot. 

Une semaine passa, tout le monde fut au courant pour Sango et Miroku et tout le village les félicita. Kagome sentit son coeur s'oppresser à mesure que les jours filaient. Elles sentait comme un si un grand malheur allait la frapper. Et ce fut le cas, car Naraku décida d'attaquer le soir de la fête donnée en l'honneur des jeunes fiancés. Kamui arriva quelques minutes plus tard au village. Evidemment, Papa emmena tous les villageois vers un lieu sûr dans la forêt. Naraku s'attaqua d'emblée à Kamui et Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo et Inuyasha s'occupaient des centaines de youkaï. Le hanyo n'en pouvant plus de voir Kagome se battre et être blessée, décida de se joindre au combat contre Naraku. Le "bakuryuuha" combiné à la flèche de Kagome détruisirent Naraku. La malédiction de Miroku disparut. Le Shikon no Tama se ressouda et il ne manquait plus qu'un kakera, celui qui se trouvait dans la poitrine de Kamui. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était fini ou presque...

"JIGOKURYUSO !!!" s'écria Kamui et l'attaque blessa Inuyasha. Kikyo accourut vers le hanyo et Kagome regarda la scène avec horreur.

"Kamui...?!" dit la taijiya

"C'est entre lui et moi, n'essaie pas de me raisonner ou de me faire renoncer !!!" avertit Kamui. Inuyasha se mit face au ryu-youkaï.

"Je ne renoncerais pas à Kagome !!! Et si je dois mourir parce que je veux être avec elle alors soit !!! J'aime Kagome et personne n'enlèvera ce sentiment de mon coeur" déclara Inuyasha. Kikyo tomba à genoux en pleurant et en refusant de croire la vérité.

"Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour Kagome !!! C'était trop évident !!! Hélas, je ne te permettrais pas non plus de m'enlever Kagome, elle est mienne depuis toujours !!!" rétorqua Kamui puis il fit apparaître une énorme boule de feu de ses paumes puis le lança vers Inuyasha qui blessé, ne pouvait pas esquiver le coup. Kagome, à ce moment choisit celui avec lequel elle voulait être. Elle se précipita vers Inuyasha.

"JE SUIS DESOLEE KAMUI MAIS C'EST AVEC INUYASHA QUE JE VEUX VIVRE OU MOURIR !!!" cria la jeune taijiya. Et avant que la boule de feu ne les frappe de plein fouet, elle serra le hanyo.

"Je t'aime !!! Et je suis heureuse de mourir avec toi !!!" avoua Kagome

"Je t'aime aussi..." répliqua Inuyasha. Ils disparurent tous les deux. Kamui devenant fou à l'idée d'avoir tuer Kagome, retira le kakera de sa poitrine.

"Je suis si désolé, Kagome..." murmura le ryu-youkaï et il redevint un squelette(A/N il est mort quoi !). Le Shikon no Tama fut rassemblé. Sango pleura dans les bras de Miroku, Kikyo était toujours en larmes. Ils prirent la perle et allèrent rejoindre les autres. Sango apprit à ses parents la mort de Kagome et Inuyasha. Papa et les deux frères pleurèrent sauf Mama qui avait un sourire triste.

'Tu es morte avec celui que tu aimais ma chérie, je suis heureuse pour toi...' pensa Mama

"Comme nous avons le Shikon no Tama, on peut faire le voeu qu'ils rescucitent !!!" déclara Shippo

"C'est voeu impur, il est égoïste de notre part de vouloir cela alors que le monde a besoin de paix..." dit Papa. Kikyo souhaita donc la paix et l'harmonie dans le monde. La perle disparut à son tour mais l'esprit de Midoriko se tenait devant eux.

"Vous avez fait un voeu pur pour cela j'aimerais vous en remercier car mon âme est enfin en paix... Pour vous récompenser de votre sagesse et altruisme, les dieux m'ont permis de vous ramener Inuyasha et Kagome à la vie..." sourit Midoriko. A ce moment, deux corps apparurent doucement, la famille taijiya put reconnaître le hanyo et Kagome, ils se tenaient la main même endormis.

"Merci Midoriko-sama ! Merci Kami-sama !" s'exclamèrent tout ceux qui étaient dans la hutte.

"Puisse votre bonheur durer jusqu'à la fin des temps !!!" déclara Midoriko et elle disparut.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Kagome et Inuyasha étaient revenus à la vie depuis 1 an maintenant, tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Dans les premiers temps cela fut difficile mais à deux ils ont surmonté les épreuves brillamment. La forteresse des taijiya fut reconstruite et Papa, Mama, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Sôta et Shippo décidèrent d'aller vivre là-bas. Sango et Miroku se marièrent peu de temps après et la jeune mariée attendait son premier enfant. Papa et Mama adoptèrent Shippo et le kitsune fut heureux d'avoir une famille aussi nombreuse et aimante. Kohaku et Sôta devinrent d'excellent Taijiya même s'il y en avait de moins en moins qui s'attaquaient à eux. Kikyo rencontra un certain Suikutsu(A/N l'un des Shichinintai, le docteur à la double personnalité) et tomba follement amoureuse, cela étant réciproque ils se marièrent aussitôt et avaient eu un fils, maintenant âgé de 2 mois. Ces deux-là adoraient les enfants, nul doute qu'ils en auraient pleins. Kaede resta la miko en titre de l'autre village tandis que Kikyo et Suikutsu s'installèrent près du Mont hakureizan.

Kagome était assise sur le toit de sa maison quand Inuyasha vint la rejoindre.

"Tu étais magnifique en mariée..." dit le hanyo en embrassant sa femme.

"Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, cela change de ne pas te voir en rouge !!!" répondit Kagome.

"Koi(amour), je ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tu as choisi de mourir avec moi..." demanda Inuyasha

"Parce que la vie m'importe peu si tu n'es pas là pour la vivre avec moi !!! J'ai aimé Kamui mais je n'ai pas pu supporter de te perdre, alors j'ai fait mon choix de mourir à tes côtés..." expliqua la taijiya

"Je t'aime Kagome !!!" murmura le hanyo en enlaçant sa femme.

"Je t'aime aussi Inuyasha..." dit Kagome en embrassant son mari.

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

__

" Il est un fait que le Temps ne peut alterer...

Un Amour partagé...

Un sentiment profond du coeur qui devient plus fort au fil des jours...

Une confiance réciproque...

L'Amour est le sentiment le plus incontrôlable : Il est nous. "

§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

C'est la fin, je suis triste !!! Merci à tout mes reviewers surtout Nahi-chan et Lyla-chan. Je n'oublie pas les lecteurs et souhaite que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire mon fic. L'histoire étant dédicacé à Nahi-chan, j'espère que la fin te satisfait ?!

Vous allez me manquer !!!

Sayonara

Inu_kami


End file.
